Imperial Entanglements
by Blackstar-1
Summary: First sequel to Firebase Seattle.  Another world, another crisis, another wild ride.  It only gets darker from here.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first sequel – one of many, I hope – to _Firebase Seattle_. Don Pendleton fans will recognize that as the title of one of _The Executioner_ series of books he wrote back in the '70s. Dungeons and Dragons® and D20 Modern® are copyright Wizards of the Coast, and no infringement is intended. As before, I'm just having fun. Well, _I_ am; my protagonist might not be, at first.

**LANGUAGE WARNING**, hence 'T' rating. Trieva's no lady. Sorry.

Chapter 1 – _"__Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements__.__"_ – Obi-wan Kenobi

Welcome to San Francisco, Department of Califonia, NorthAm Region, planet Arcturia, 2050. Not what I was expecting. I was lying in bed with one of the other PCs, after a _very_ nice night. Time for some background.

My character's name is Trieva Fontaine. Her race is Rakasta, our usual GM's feline species. She was born in San Francisco, California in 2025. Rakasta have origins in the Far East, Japan and China, for the most part. She's not very traditional; in fact, she's something of a wild card. You could sum up her attitude with the song _Nothing but a Good Time_ by Poison. She's very friendly, and fiercely loyal to her friends and people she trusts. At the moment, she's coming to grips with some unpleasant things that have happened recently.

The person she's in bed with is named Marcus Zorro (Damn you, Digo), a Procyon and former Marine. He hasn't said much about his background. Procyon are a race of humanoid Raccoons, very good with machinery, usually. They originate from Spain, or nearby. He's something of a cynic, like Trieva – live in this world, and it just happens. He's not much for improvising, but when he does, watch out. Trieva's been making a slow play for him – for her – and he's been running away. Very slowly.

It's not Earth, but another, similar planet on the fringes of a space-faring empire, the Saffia Empire. It's been 20 years since contact, which has been limited to the new Space Station. Nobody knows much about them. Well, our little group knows more than they want to.

(((())))

I tried to get up, but Marcus wasn't letting go. I rolled onto my back, grabbed the closest ear and twisted it. He grimaced and said, "_Ow!_ Trieva, what's that for?"

"I've got to pee, Marcus. So unless you want to lie in it, let go." I've got to give him credit, he did. I got up and walked to the bathroom, sat and took care of business. I had a little time to think. I've played female characters more than once, but this wasn't going to be easy. Well, no, I didn't freak out. Maybe the process and circumstances did something. Most guys would have gone ballistic if they woke up like I had, if they weren't gay. I shrugged as I stood up and flushed. I'd have to figure this out as we went. Life wasn't going to wait for us.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and the first thing that caught my eye was the seriously touselled hair. I guess we had a good time. Trieva's about five feet tall, with a lithe, athletic build. If you need an image, she resembles Miyu from _Starfox 2_, which never made it out; Nintendo had gone straight to _Starfox 64_, instead. Too bad, and I'm not the only one who thinks so. Her appearance fits Trieva better than the original pic I'd used.

Marcus is five-nine, average build, and carries himself like a soldier. He was either discharged or didn't re-up for reasons he didn't want to go into. Something like a conflict with his CO. The interesting thing is, like Trieva, he's into swords, and actually better with them than guns. Maybe we'll have some time to get to know each other better than we do, if they'll leave us alone.

I stopped and remembered what had really happened, and I cringed. Damn, what a mistake that could have been. We'd just finished our main task, getting Jessica Walker (later on) out of the reach of Umbrella Corporation (later on), and we'd gotten away more or less Scot-free. I'd felt like celebrating – I think everyone did – and my main focus was on Marcus. I should have known better. Somehow we both ended up in the same room, and as soon as we were alone, I was all over him. I'd had a bit of a dry spell, and there was still some after-effect of the drug (later on).

He got this pained expression, held me at arms' length and explained he wasn't looking for another relationship, and it was still a bad time. I remembered sneering something about guys being afraid to commit. Damn, how drunk _was_ I? He said he wasn't ready. Then I saw his face clearly. I've only seen that expression a few times before; I calmed down some, and said she must have been really special, or went suddenly. He didn't say anything. So I kissed him, told him I was sorry – and I really was – and asked if he'd settle for just holding me. I needed company, and I think he did, too. He said he'd go that far. And that's how I nearly screwed up the first decent, _real_ relationship I had.

I combed my hair and brushed my teeth, and scooted out of the way as Marcus walked in, just as he would have in the military. "I was wondering if you'd fallen in," he said with a sleepy grin.

I smiled around the toothbrush as I swatted him just above the root of his tail. For anyone who's wondering, that's not a "hot spot" erogenous zone, but you don't touch unless you're serious. Marcus knew how to ignore it, but I knew how to get past that, if I had to. It just wasn't time. "You had to use that cliché. Just for that, you can buy me breakfast."

"You spent three hundred bucks at Ammu-Nation, and _I_ have to buy breakfast?"

"All I got from them besides what I bought was a lousy t-shirt. You wouldn't want me to lose interest, would you?" Sheesh. We sounded like a real couple. Did mom and dad ever talk like this? Did I really want to know?

"Let me think about that." I must have made the adjustment perfectly, 'cause I grabbed and pinched his ear as he started peeing; I think it was all he could do to stay quiet and not miss. He just stood there, one eye open as he grimaced.

I let go. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that." I did, actually. I didn't play those games, and I don't like people who do. So why was I playing it now?

"Okay, that wasn't the smartest thing to say, either," he admitted. I had to look away and go back to my teeth. Why'd I have to pick an anthromorph cat-girl? Because that's what Trieva was. She was a lot of things I probably wasn't to be able to deal with easily. She wasn't a slut, but she certainly wasn't a prude. Far from it. She _was_ a smart-mouth. So far I don't think that got me into any trouble.

Marcus looked good, even "frizzed-out" from sleep. Enough to get me tingling, and we had other things to worry about, such as what Umbrella Corporation was up to. I don't know if they're still after me, and I still don't know exactly _why_. Whose cornflakes had I peed in? I think I knew the incident, but not who got hurt. If I knew that, maybe I could figure out what next.

It wasn't just me. Everyone in our little impromptu group was wanted. Kidnapping. Aiding and abetting a fugitive. Those were the big ones, but the situation had changed. Jessica Walker – an off-planet version of Angelina Jolie – had been returned to her father's security, and was on her way home, last we knew. We still had other problems.

Marcus finished up, then hugged me from behind. It felt good. "I recognize that expression," he said. "You're still worried. Jessica's safe, but we still have problems."

He let go as I rinsed my mouth, and I leaned back against him. "That obvious? Yeah, I am. Maybe we'll be out of Dutch with the Empire for Jessica, but we still have Umbrella. The Empire probably still wants Rei's dad, and I'm worried about Sam. Uncle Mike didn't say how she was. Then there's still Agent Wrong." I sighed. "Let's face it, we're in over our heads, Marcus. We don't know which way to jump."

"I don't know about that. Right now they don't know where we are, and with Jessica out of the area that should cool things off," he said as he stroked my arm idly. "I know you want to have it out with Miss Parker; every time you mention her, your eyes go hard. We need something to offer her so they'll back off. Even with that, we probably know too much."

"That's just part of it. Sam's missing and my boss in North/South AmCorp's dead, along with the rest of the leadership. We don't know if we're still wanted. Hell, Kate's probably got a 'detain for questioning' order out on her. Then there's whether Doctor Holder's got problems."

"Okay, one thing at a time. Let's get cleaned up and get breakfast. You'll be able to think a little better after food."

"Okay. I know the _perfect_ way to wake up," I purred. I grabbed Marcus by a paw and dragged him toward the shower. He fought his way free, but I wasn't trying too hard. "One of these days, soldier boy," I teased as I stepped inside and closed the door.

"That's a while away, and you might want to be a little worried," he replied. "All you know is what I've told you."

I smiled at him through the glass. "Everyone needs something to look forward to."

(((())))

Marcus and I found some of our motley crew in the restaurant. Kristy looked at us and smiled, Kate smirked, and Reijyn snickered. I just looked smug. "Who else besides Nick is getting any?" I asked nastily. They stopped and returned to their food. Let them think it for a while; we'll crash that boat later.

Kristy Sloane is an Umbrella Corporation negotiator, but we're not sure if she's wanted or not. She's almost _disgustingly_ attractive in a California way: Blonde, build like the usual brick outhouse, charismatic as hell. Good thing I'm interested in Marcus. Kate Jeffiries is a former NCIS investigator, now working for Baltimore PD, kind of a reverse Tony DiNozzo: All business, not much sense of humor, kinda mousy, but not bad overall. She's a real law-and-order freak, though, and I don't like that much. I'll explain later. Reijyn Holder is a techie Corp brat who got caught up in this because he'd gone with his dad on a company field trip. He's got a chip on his shouldeer the size of Alcatraz; well, the size Alcatraz was before we got there. Later on that, too.

Kate was a Half-Elf, Kristy was human, and Rei was a Moreau, part Rakasta and Procyon, and the worst of both, in my opinion. He still doesn't really believe Umbrella's partly behind our problems, even though he's seen enough to convince most people. He's still a kid in a lot of ways; me might be sixteen or seventeen. It's hard to tell with Furs. He's okay, as long as he stays quiet.

As we sat down, I asked, "Where's everyone else?" Nick, Azaria, Nathan and Tika were missing.

"They're either still sleeping, or just getting up," Kristy replied as though she knew. From my "superior" knowledge as the gamer, I knew she was psychic, so of course I didn't quite trust her. "What are you going to do? You've got your mind made up about something."

"Thanks for saying so, Kreskin." Trieva was something of a history and trivia buff, mostly because of "uncle" Michael Whitmer, a former Navy SEAL, and Samantha's father. He'd gotten her interested in old stuff, and sometimes it's fun for people to learn what came before. He'd also taught her to shoot, and that had been very useful in the past couple weeks. It seemed a lot longer.

Tika Maran came in, stopped and hugged me, and sat across the table, looking at Marcus appraisingly. "He'll do," she said with her usual irrepressible grin. Tika's my other best friend, and that freaks some people out. She's Di'Topi, which is a humanoid mouse race. We supposedly shouldn't get along, but some people are stupid enough to believe that. Tika's an EMT in 'Frisco, and she was grabbed right off the job when Umbrella or the Empire learned who my friends and family are. That was one reason we'd hit Alcatraz. Okay, time for more background.

(((())))

This isn't going to be too coherent. It's still a mish-mash. I don't know if it's ever going to make much sense. Thanks, Nick.

I guess it started with me. I'd been sent out by Mr Blake, N/S AmCorp's Regional COO, to find out more about the Saffia Empire, and see who else might be moving to get the technology they were offering, but behind everyone else's back. Umbrella being one of them, of course. I'd gone there under cover as a tourist, even thought I wasn't an "official" employee. I'd gotten mixed up in escorting Jessica Walker on a "safari" around the planet, along with Marcus and Kate. I should have stayed away. Jessica was an actress in the mold of Angelina Jolie, and wanted "an adventure" out in the wilds. Kinda like the Brits back in the 18th century, and like some Brits back then, she got more than she bargained for.

We'd gone to Nevada as a warm-up, and taught her to shoot properly, instead of for the camera (_big_ difference), and we found and caught a stalker of hers – one of her crew, of all things. After that, it was off to Kenya (_Come and see lions, only in Kenya!_), and that's where we found a rebel base. Yeah, rebelling against the Empire, and after we asked Jessica a few things we kinda agreed. But that can wait. Two Imperial Criminal Investigators – Wrong and Azaria – appeared, took custody of the stalker and reported on the base; about that time an Umbrella flight carrying weapons to the rebels arrived at the local airport. Then came the "fun". Imperial forces blasted the base, airport and the nearby town into dust, and tried to do the same to us. They also captured Doctor Holder, and tried to get his son, but Nick Tarantino, another Umbrella operative, rescued him. We all ended up on Jessica's ship, running for our lives, including Azaria, an Aslan (Feline) from the Empire. Once we lost pursuit – thanks to some really good flying by Jessica's pilot Reggie – we ended up in Rio after a brief stop in Antarctica for repairs and were able to sort the mess out.

It wasn't good. The Empire wanted Rei's dad, but we didn't know why. Azaria learned she'd been "burned", and threw in with us. She didn't have anywhere else to go. We found out I was wanted by Umbrella, but no reason was given, and Nick was supposed to bring me in. He refused, and that's when the fight started – literally. His team turned on him. Kristy was there as a negotiator, but the rebels were gone, obviously. Azaria told us the Empire's line, and not everyone liked it.

The Empire was kind of familiar – Humans and Elves on top, then Orcs and everyone else below, in a convoluted class-system. Hell, it made Arcturia look good. Here I was a Second, maybe First-Class citizen, which wasn't too bad; there I was nothing. They also were going to take Arcturia as an addition, but not nicely. As we ducked and ran for cover in SouthAm – Umbrella had grabbed the ship briefly – we heard reports of "accidents" and "acts of god" that killed non-humans or sympathetic people in charge, and they were replaced by Humans or Elves who – I'm such a cynic in these situations – "just happened" to agree with the Empire's racist attitudes. Gee, welcome back to Rome.

Through all this we were gathering information on friends and loved ones. Someone – we think Umbrella, under Saffia orders – tried to grab Rei's mom, but they found out the hard way scientists aren't helpless or harmless. It didn't help that she's Rakasta, and I'd say there was a ninja clan somewhere in her family line. That's about when Tika was grabbed, and Sam disappeared. My family was okay; Uncle Mike took care of that, plus getting them off my trail, once we got into the 'Frisco area. We finally learned what the Empire was really up to when we invaded – I can't call it anything else – Alcatraz to rescue Tika and Doctor Holder. Yes, we broke _into_ The Rock, and managed to break it. They were manufacturing a drug that would have caused every Fur exposed to it to die. I won't go into specifics. Not yet. We accidentally blew up the facility, and cracked a chunk of the island off in the process. That worked as a nice distraction as Kate, Marcus, Nick and I went after the cell block.

In the meantime, Rei and Kristy had stumbled into their communications center, and found the information on the drug and how it was going to be delivered. Nasty. It was part of the plastics and latex used in sex toys, and of course only Furs were affected. That pretty much told us their attitude toward us. When the facility blew, everyone was exposed, but only Marcus and I were affected. It turned out because Rei was genetically engineered, he was immune, and that's when it clicked why they'd grabbed his dad.

We'd been _really_ lucky coming in. Kristy, Kate, Rei and I came in on a small boat at night. The others – Nick and Marcus – parachuted after dropping a bunch of improvised bombs to take out the towers. It worked; I'm still amazed. Two towers were blown apart, and the security team didn't know which way to go, at first. I took care of the only real threats left by counter-sniping two guys from the remaining towers, and I got a nice Imperial laser rifle out of it. Kate and I made our way into the basement and got Tika and Doctor Holder out without much fuss, other than taking down guards while Nick and Marcus kept them occupied. Everyone escaped without any life-threatening injuries, and we stole a helicopter and left as the Navy and Coast Guard were investigating the fireball you could see from the whole Bay area. We thought we were finished when Imperial fighters formed up on us, but it was forces loyal to Jessica's father, and they escorted us to safety. Jessica left after thanking us. Azaria stayed, having been branded as a traitor. Like I said, she had nowhere else to go.

Yeah, I know, crazy stuff. I didn't go into much detail about how we got the message out, or how we got the boat, or the mechanics of the Saffia plot. Too much, and too crazy. That's how this particular GM plays his worlds. We never finished; it stopped not long after Jessica left. And that's when I ended up in the story.

We still had a lot to deal with. Agent Wrong, for example. Some things he said as we played hide-and-seek told me he thought he was going to be Arcturia's Imperial governor. Son of a whore. Can't say bitch; Lupines think it's funny. Anyway, we still didn't know our status. From what we learned about the rebels, they were against the current system, but I'm still not sure what parts of it. Either way, Arcturia wasn't going to have a good time, because they were here. Harboring traitors. Just the excuse they needed. Freakin' convenient. What isn't helping is the UN signed a trade agreement while we were ducking for our lives, keeping Jessica away from Umbrella, and rescuing Doctor Holder. So much for my mission, right? I'm not even sure I've got North/South AmCorp's support. Only Mr. Blake knew, aside from two of his main operatives, and I don't know who's in charge. We're all in the same boat, and that sucks. It pisses me off, too. Everything was going so well.

(((())))

Nick, Azaria, Nathan and Doctor Holder joined us after a few minutes. I was pleased that Azaria sat with us; we had more in common, I guess. It didn't matter. Everyone in this group was somewhere between a wanted criminal and a victim. It all depended which version you went with.

Rei and his dad leaned together, talking. Rei didn't seem to like what he was hearing. Well, he had his dad back; maybe he'd act like a person, and especially _get off my back_. So I tackled Tarantino, and Wrong got away with his dad; how was I to know who was who? Damned kid was spoiled and ignorant, but try to tell him anything. He seemed to really believe Umbrella was as great as its advertising said. Bull. Tell that one to Sam.

Nathan (Di'Topi) and Nick (Human) ended up together with Kristy and Kate, which was fine with me. As a bounty hunter (dangerous animals) and skip-tracer (people), I don't get along with authority figures well. Anyone who wants to believe what they see on video does at their own risk. The law is _very_ specific on what I can and can't do, and how much authority I really have. Bounty hunting (people) is illegal outside NorthAm; it's kidnapping anywhere else. What you see isn't real; video is always fiction. It has to be entertaining, period. The truth usually gets shown the door.

Anyway, I was enjoying my breakfast when Nick said, "All right, what next? We're still not in the clear." He looked around the table at everyone. "Miss Parker still wants you."

"Gee, thanks, Captain Obvious," I replied nastily. "I kinda had that figured out. Any other brilliant insights?"

"Theoretically, I'm supposed to help," Kate added. "I'm a cop, remember?"

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "They had paper out on you, too. They even had paper on Kristy."

"What?"

"There were posters in several places in Rio," Sloane confirmed. "You were in a few. I think 'aiding and abetting' was one charge."

"That's bull!" Kate looked at Kristy and I indignantly, like we were making it up just to tweak her.

"I'm afraid that's true," Tarantino said. "I still have sources I can tap, and they're right. Not just Jessica, but Rei and Doctor holder."

I didn't say anything. I didn't need to. She'd figure it out. Tika, like always, wasn't that reticent. "If you believe that, you're wearing blinders. I was grabbed right out of my station house, and nobody said 'boo'. That's not hard to do when the government's involved." Tika's no dummy, by any means. She could have been a medical doctor if she'd wanted to, but stayed local.

"I assure you it's entirely possible," Doctor Holder countered. "I've heard the news, too. Now that North/South AmCorp is the Empire's official arm, you can't count on anything. They wanted to know about my work, and I have no doubt they'd get it any way they had to. By using Rei or my wife as tools. You haven't spent any time with them; I have, more than enough for a life-time, Ms Jeffries." Kate stared at him, unbelieving.

"How'd you know my name?"

"How do you _think_ he knows your name?" Kristy replied. "You enforce the law. The GovCorps _are_ the law, whatever they want it to be, if I'm not mistaken. Your information is in a database that's restricted, but not impossible to get into." She nodded at Rei. "Even he could find it if he used the right channels." She shrugged. "Privacy isn't what it used to be."

"So, how do you cope with that?" Kate asked.

"The same way I did," Azaria answered. "You don't think about it, and keep what you don't want known out of official records." She smiled, and it wasn't pleasant. "To quote your Han Solo, 'Sometimes that's the real trick'." I found myself liking her more; she thought the same way I did. I guess she was more comfortable with us and opened up some.

"Nick's right, we're all hanging in the breeze," Nathan replied. Sometimes Di'Topi were too blunt. That didn't change anything.

"We can argue about this all day – like usual – but it's not going to do any good. We need a plan," Marcus said.

I stared at the wall between Azaria and Tika. I had a plan, but I was sure nobody was going to like it. Miss Parker wasn't trying to grab me because she wanted to. From what Nathan said after Parker fired Nick, it wasn't her idea; the orders came from higher up. She probably didn't know what the Empire was doing, either, and wouldn't like it. Again, from Nathan, she was Rakasta. I was sure she wouldn't be happy to know what was going on in 'Frisco. Hmm, wasn't she in charge of the local Umbrella branch here?

I refocused on the group to find Kristy watching me, and she replied, "No, she won't." She paused and thought as she ate her cereal. "It could work." She looked at Rei. "If we can get the information together."

"What?" Holder replied. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Only children never learn to share," Sloane replied icily. "You barely contributed to our efforts, and only when it suited you or you were forced. I wonder if you're a good son," she finished, looking at his father and raising an eyebrow. Wow, she's good.

The doctor looked at Rei and said, "He's a good son. His mother saw to that." He tapped the table, and Rei looked up at him. "You will support your friends' efforts, Reijyn. This is for _our_ benefit, as well as theirs. I'm sure you'd like to see your mother without having to worry about who might jump out of the bushes."

Rei looked at him, then nodded. After finishing his breakfast, he turned to me and asked sullenly, "What do you need?"

"A better attitude, but that can wait. I need everything you found on Alcatraz, arranged so anyone can figure out what they're doing. Pull together everything you can about who's been giving the orders; I know we found a lot of that on our trip north. Put it all together, have Kristy check it, and then make several copies. I get one. The rest go to the CDC, AMRIID, Johns-Hopkins, any major infectious disease center. This has to get out, period."

"Why?" Damn it, I was gonna punch his lights out if he didn't stop that.

"Damn it, you're no idiot. You saw the information, and you know it'll kill any Fur who's exposed to it," I said.

"If your mother dies, I will never forgive you, Reijyn," Doctor Holder replied. "From what I was told, you were unaffected, but everyone else was. Does that mean anything to you?" Rei showed some "humanity". Finally. He actually teared up and shook his head. "Then you will do this, or you are no longer my son."

_Ouch._ I grimaced; I couldn't help it. That's something Eastern and European cultures have in common, and it's the social equivalent of a total nuclear wipe-out. Turned out, dis-owned, no family. The worst thing you could do, or have done to you. I'm so glad I'm female and the youngest. It still wasn't right.

_"That's a bit much, Holder-_san_,"_ I said in Rakasta. He looked at me curiously. My tone was mildly threatening. _"People who go for the wipe-out as an opening move usually don't know what they're doing. You save that as your _last_ option."_

Rei looked at me as though seeing me for the first time, then skeptically. "Why do you care?"

"I didn't say that. I'm not defending you. I'm just saying he's going too far," I replied. "This kind of thing breaks up families, and I'm fairly sure your dad doesn't want your mom angry with him. Not the four-foot-angry you implied." Doctor Holder thought about that, then nodded. "All right, then. All I want is the information. Your problems are your own."

"Okay, you'll get it, but why do you want to give it to Miss Parker? She's in on it."

"No, she's not," Nick said. "All she really knows is what she's being told, and it's not everything. Nobody in their right mind does something that's going to kill them." Nathan nodded when Rei looked at him.

"I'm going to trade the information for being left alone," I said. "If I can get her to confirm who's giving the orders, that's a bonus. And it's not just me. She's going to pull the paper on everyone, or she doesn't get a thing. I'll show her just enough to let her know I've got something she wants more than us." I smiled bloodlessly. "She wants to live, right?"

"You're playing a dangerous game," Azaria warned. "If she's not careful, Wrong will hear about this, and he'll be after us like a demon."

"That doesn't change anything. He already is. We made him look stupid, and he can't live that down. No male can."

Marcus tapped the back of my paw, and gave me a look when I looked at him. "You're not including me in that, I hope."

"Not the same way. Male pride takes hits from lots of things, and don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about. You still won't talk about why you left the Marines. There's always a reason." I sighed and took his paw. "Look, I don't want to know right now, but I want to know, some time. I haven't kept many secrets. No reason to. It's hard to trust someone who stays closed up."

"Okay, but it'll take a while. I still don't like to think about it."

"That's fine." I turned back to the others. "One thing at a time. Parker first, then the rest."

Nick watched, and he said, "Too bad you worked for NorthAm."

"Don't _even_ go there. The coyote population explosion fourteen years ago was Umbrella's doing. I found that out when I was hunting them down after Sam's dog got eaten. The Asian Panel was playing games, and Umbrella was part of it, so there's no way I'd work for them. It's only business until someone gets hurt, then it gets personal, Nicky Baby."

He blinked; I suppose he never knew about that. No one ever does; the GovCorps are even worse about hiding things one part of the organization does from another than the military, according to Uncle Mike. I needed to talk to him. I had to find out how Sam was doing.

"Okay, we'll get it together. How do you intend to get her to show up, and where?" Kristy asked.

"You got her number? Personal, not business."

"No, why should I?"

"Negotiators have to report in every now and then, at any time, don't they?" She nodded. "So stop lying and give." She looked at me for a few long minutes, then keyed up her 'link and handed it over. I entered the number into mine, cleared hers and handed it back. "There. You're out of the loop, so you have less to worry about." Sloane looked at me oddly, and I said, "She'd know where it came from, right?" Kristy sighed. "Hey, lighten up. If this works, Umbrella will have other things to worry about."

"You hope," Kate said. For the umpteenth time, I had to wonder if she was a pathological cynic or just upset other people could be smart without her permission.

"Nobody will like this, especially the Empire. It ruins their carefully-crafted image," Azaria replied. "Word of something like this usually doesn't get out until long after it's over, and I'm not speaking of the Empire. I've studied some of your history, and it's not perfect for similar reasons."

She had a point. History here paralleled Earth's, but only so far. After the First and Second World Wars, we had two more big, nasty ones: An Islamic Jihad, which ended badly for the Muslim nations, and a Corporate War that gave us the mixed government/Corporate system we have today. Better and worse, but not much of a change from the late 20th century, at least according to Uncle Mike. Of course, he was born near 2000, and he told me a little of what his grandfather had said about earlier. Not much of a change, really. Well other than Christianity doesn't exist, which I don't mind that at all. What? Nope, nothing like that. No real explanation from the GM, either. Maybe later into the campaign, but his tend to stall and die at a "rest stop". And just when everything starts getting interesting, sometimes. Sometimes you can know too much, but unfortunately, I didn't know _enough_, not about what mattered.

I looked at Tarantino, and compared him to the one I knew in the "real world". This Tarantino was just like him, but about twenty years younger, which kinda figured. He always managed to put himself into the campaign, or some of his "power" characters, like Snow, who was a Rakasta who apparently had ties to ancient Egypt. One of these days I'd ask about him, but I'd have to be ready for a long, involved story. I'm glad I never yielded to that temptation; it's too easy to push the PCs to the side, while the "Mary Sue/Larry Stu" types did all the hard work. Hey, that's _our_ job.

Nick was thinking, probably weighing the odds. I'd decided getting Miss Parker out of the way was one thing that needed to happen. We already had the Empire after us, probably with NorthAm as their attack dogs, and getting her out of the picture would make things easier. Not easy. Nothing was ever _easy._ He'd have to see that. We tended to think alike, which was a good thing. Sometimes.

"I'll go with that, but only so far," he said, which I took as a victory. "You want her off our backs so we can concentrate on other things?" I nodded. Nick's never a complete idiot when it matters. "Okay, but there's no guarantee she won't take you in. Someone else is calling the shots, remember?"

"Like I could forget. Look, it's not you she's after, except for disobeying orders. Nathan told me was it wasn't her idea, and she didn't like it. I'm gonna guess because she understands it's only business. _He's_ taking it personally." I looked at Nathan. "Who was it again?"

"Doctor Yama Kohashi. He's on the Board of Directors," he replied.

"Oh, fan-frakkin'-_tastic_!" Sometimes you have to stop pretending you're a lady and just let it out. "I've got the whole damn _Board_ after my ass! What else can go wrong? I'm sick and tired of running, worried about my friends, cut off from my family, stuck with an attitude-case Umbrella brat, a prissy, self-righteous cop and _I'm completely on my own_! Someone's going to pay!" Well, not completely alone, but the people who could really help me were probably hunting me, now. What am I supposed to do?

Marcus grabbed me and held on, soothing me. I gradually settled down, but through a blood-red haze I was seeing my paws around various Human throats, choking the living shit out of them. I so wanted that, and I couldn't _touch_ the bastards who were playing God with us. I wanted blood so bad I could taste it. I re-focused enough to find out I'd bitten my tongue during my fit. I _so_ wanted to find whoever it was, jam my Glock's barrel in their mouth and pull the trigger. Hey, be a hunted animal for two weeks and see how long it takes _you_ to snap.

When I stopped seeing red, I noticed everyone was looking at me as though I'd gone crazy. Well, I couldn't blame them. I'd kept it locked up the entire time, other than taking swipes at Rei when he pushed too far. I could see he was about to make some smart-assed comment, and I snarled, "One word and you'll _wish_ I'd killed you. I've had enough, and I'm not taking any more." He shut his mouth when his father tapped his paw. I finally calmed down and panted awhile. I'd heard you could be so pissed it'd drain you, but I'd never believed it until now.

"Come on, tell us straight, how do you _really_ feel?" Nick said. Everyone chuckled uneasily, and I actually laughed. It felt like I hadn't laughed in forever. "Okay, I guess we can go with your plan, Trieva. Where did you plan to meet?"

"I was born in 'Frisco, Nicky Baby. I know the city and I can get lost here better than any outsider can look, and I know the people. I've got friends in Little Osaka and Chinatown. I know who to talk to, and they won't give _gaijin_ the time of day. I know plenty of places too public to pull any stunt, but you can still have someone as over-watch. And that's if she even recognizes me. I made Kate look human, and that takes work, so my disguise skill is pretty good." I pushed, and Marcus let me go. I patted his arm and leaned forward. "I'm a hell of a lot smarter than I look, and you know how Japanese culture is toward girls, right? Kohashi might not take me seriously, but Parker will. She can't afford to assume anything, so I'm betting she'll at least listen. After all, her _boss_ isn't slated to die, is he?" I smoothed my hair and fur back into place. "Survival is the first instinct, no matter what anyone might say. You can't do _shit_ if you're dead."

"She's right," Marcus said. "Nobody wants to die, unless they're crazy. Is Miss Parker crazy?"

"No, she's not," Tarantino admitted. "But she's cold, and all business. She's very attractive for a Rakasta, and I wouldn't say she's not vain enough to think she's more important than you are. She doesn't like it when things go wrong, or against her orders."

"Aw, _wah._ Okay, if she wants me, she's gonna have to work for it. _Her_, not some flunky. Present company accepted," I said to take the sting out of what I'd said. I was cool again, and I could think. "We'll meet in Golden Gate Park. Just her. The place is open enough that someone can watch, but not get too close. That's why I want Marcus in a boat near Strawberry Hill, where he can watch the Chinese Pavilion. There's only one way onto that island, and you can see it from the Japanese Tea Garden. That's where I want you for obvious back-up."

"Why not take me?" Kate asked.

"Because you're a cop. The Empire's in control. The Gov/Corp chiefs were all killed and replaced, remember? A satellite fell on them. The rebels did it. How freaking convenient. Don't be too surprised if you get a call from your boss saying bring me in, unless you want to be known as a _rogue_ cop. Bad news all around." I sighed. "Why doesn't anyone think about this? Oh, yeah, you trust the Gov/Corp. I trust _people_. That's the difference."

Nathan and Tika were talking in Di'Topi while this went on, and they waited for us to shut up. "Trieva's right," Tika said. "She knows 'Frisco that well, and she's right about the Park. We've been there more than once with Samantha, and I know where she means."

"The only way on and off is the bridge, and you can see the Pavilion from there easily. People rent boats all the time, and wouldn't be questioned." Nathan stopped and his eyes went far away. I watched, interested in what he had to say. So far he hadn't given me any double-talk. "The only way you could watch _without_ being noticed would be from an airship or satellite, but you can't do anything except talk others into place, and they'd be easy to see." He smiled. "It's just about perfect."

"If you can come up with that, so could someone else," Kristy said.

"I'll tell her if she doesn't show at the time I give, she loses a big bargaining chip, as well as the real story, and I'll bet she wants that," I replied. "And no time for a real set-up either. Maybe a half hour, tops. Just enough time to get there from the Downtown office, and nothing else."

"If she goes for it," Rei said. "She's a Division Chief. They don't like being told what to do by underlings, never mind outsiders."

"I'll give her just enough to make her want to show," I said. "That's why I want the outline. She gets that, I'm sure she'll want the rest. Anything to stay alive and maybe get ahead. Imagine how much this will shake up the Panel and North/South Am. It might not make much of a difference in the big picture or the long run, but it'll give us some breathing room." I sighed again. "Let's face it, the Empire's here to stay. I just want my family and friends to be all right. If that means I have to go away, then I'll go."

"Go where?" Azaria asked intently.

"Could you _possibly_ have a worse poker face?" She chuckled. "It sounds like you expect me to go off-planet, and you could be right. I can't stay in NorthAm, and there's nowhere I can go that Umbrella can't." I saw Rei nod absently. "Hell, all of us might have to go, 'cause some fell down on the job. I'm pretty sure Umbrella isn't very forgiving, and I know for a fact North/South Am isn't. I've only freelanced for them for the past six or seven years, and I've heard the stories from the men who were there."

Tarantino nodded. "Okay, I guess we have a plan. What about if it all goes south? She could have the cops waiting, and I'm sure someone on the force knows you fairly well. You have to work within the law, and that means playing by their rules."

"The only thing they'd know is I freelance for NorthAm. _Used to_ freelance. It's been a whole week, and I don't think the shake-up's over with. They're still trying to figure out who's what and where, and it can't settle down fast. Too much, and no time. Nobody moves that fast." I grinned. "Unless you're on the run, of course."

Nick looked around the table, then at me. "Are you sure you can get away if you have to?"

"You remember my little disguise leaving Argentina?" He nodded. "Fifteen minutes tops, with a change of clothes. I just need to hit the local CVS, Walgreens or SavOn. I've spent enough time out in the bush to make it out of the Park safely. The biggest problem most people have is staying put. It's never safe to run, 'cause you always draw attention."

He thought, then nodded. "I'm in. Marcus?"

"I'm in. It couldn't hurt to have their communications fail," he replied, looking at Rei.

Holder smiled. "When are you gonna give me a _tough_ job?" he asked. I snickered and settled into giggles. I couldn't help it, because I was thinking Sam would like a toy-boy of her own. "What's so funny?"

"You really don't want to know. Naughty, naughty, Trieva," Kristy said. I only stuck out my tongue, and kept on giggling.

"I sure don't," Kate said. "I don't like that smile. It's _evil._"

"It sure is," Marcus confirmed. "Behave," he whispered into my ear. I kept giggling. Azaria must have recognized why, as she smiled evilly. "You get to drive this time, Nathan. We don't have any planes."

"Then we're set," Nick said. "Well, once Trieva settles down."

(((())))

About three hours later, Kristy handed me the datacard. "I hope you know what you're doing," she said.

"Me too," I replied. If there was a better way, I couldn't think of it, and nobody else seemed able to. They weren't able to think the way I could, and I chalked it up to not having the right kind of experience or mind-set. I sighed internally, then walked outside. El Cerrito's a little north of Berkeley near I-80, and theoretically we'd have time to scoot if they came after us. The helicopter we'd grabbed might help, but it'd be obvious, too. If we had to, we'd scatter and re-group somewhere I knew was safe.

I took out my commlink and keyed Miss Parker's number. The datacard was in its slot, ready to go. _Vilina, _please_ don't let me screw up_. I've never been much for praying, either.

Three rings, and there was a crisp, _"Hello?"_ She even _sounded_ cold.

"Miss Parker, I presume?"

_"Who is this?"_

"I'll save you the trouble of back-searching. It's Trieva Fontaine."

There was a long silence. _"What do you want?"_

"I have some information I think you might be interested in. Something our new masters have planned for us."

_"I don't see how you have anything to offer, Fontaine. You're still wanted, and I'll see you're brought in."_

"Or Director Kohashi will have your head," I added. There was another silence.

_"All right, you have my undivided attention. What do you have?"_

"Set your comm for data receive, and look at what I'm sending. You'll get the rest, but you and I have to meet in person. I have a trade in mind." I sent the data. It was now or never.

_"You're in no position to make – _Ara mai tentei_." _ I couldn't grin, as much as I wanted to. I knew the shock and horror she was just starting to feel; it'd probably be followed by betrayal and anger. _"Is this real?"_

"I got hit by the stuff last night. You might guess where and how. I was horny enough to jump a straight line or a hard stare. We got the information from, let's say, unusual sources," I told her. "It's real. We've got everything we gathered since we began running in Kenya. It's not a pretty picture, especially when you take recent events in the news into account."

There was a very long silence. _"When and where?"_

I checked the time. "Golden Gate Park. Noon, sharp. Go to the Japanese Tea Garden. I'll contact you. You, and you alone, or the deal's off," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

_"That's unacceptable."_

"That's too bad. If you want the whole picture, you'll come. I can always get it out through other channels."

Another long silence. _"All right, but you'd better be right. If you're jerking me around – "_

"And Nathan said you were all business," I sneered. That shut her up for a while. "It's just that, Miss Parker. I know you didn't give the order because you think I'm a problem. Someone else does. I didn't hurt you."

_"All right, Miss Fontaine. I'll be there. Goodbye." _ The line went dead, and I shut down my link. I walked back inside mine and Marcus' room, sat on the bed and shivered. I'd done everything I could think of.

Nathan was right, she was _cold._ I've heard of "Ice Princesses", but now I was going to meet one, and I wasn't looking forward to it like I thought I would. _I'm in way over my head, but I can't think of anything else_.

Something was blinking in the corner of my vision. _+ 1930 xp_. Well, I might as well get all the advantages I could. I was multiclassing, Fast/Smart, and just reached my second Smart level. I had an Ability improvement coming, so I took care of that first – Intelligence rose to 17. Not enough for an adjustment; that would be the next one, if there _was_ a next one. Base Attack Bonus rose to +2. Class Bonus Feat was _Gearhead_, which would improve Repair and Computer Use, and I needed those to take care of my gear. 7 more Action Points, and another d6+3 hit points. That could help a lot.

I got a whopping 12 Skill Points, and I improved Move Silently, Hide, Knowledge (Streetwise) and Investigate by 2 apiece. I'd need the last two for Tracer. I felt a little better. At least I was able to do better in a fight, if it came to that. All I wanted to do was talk.

Marcus came in, sat beside me and took me in his arms. That helped a _lot_. "Ready?" he asked.

"I'll have to be." I saw the box he'd brought in with him and smiled. Another semi-auto M-4 clone to replace the one those creatures had eaten. "You gonna be able to keep that one?" I asked with a wan smile.

"I hope so." He nuzzled me and let go. We had to get moving.

I stood up and began packing my stuff. I'd have to do laundry at some point, but like I said to the gang earlier, you can't to shit if you're dead. I was done fairly quickly; you learn how to pack light and quickly in the field.

"I had an idea that should help us," Marcus told me as we walked outside. "We'll have Nathan use the helicopter to spot for us. He should know what to look for. It looks enough like the traffic type to go unnoticed.

"Good idea, though a modified CH-46 might get noticed." When Marcus looked at me, I said, "Uncle Mike's where I get my information. I hope they got away all right."

"You can call them after this is over." I hoped so.

We boarded the chopper and Nathan lifted off, pointing us at San Francisco International Aerospaceport. Soon we were getting out, and he lifted off with everyone still aboard, except me, Nick and Marcus. Tarantino rented a car and drove us – following my directions – to the Park with about twenty minutes to spare. I walked to the Chinese Pavilion on Strawberry Hill, where I had a clear view of the Garden, as Marcus rented a boat. Nick arrived at the Garden, waved, and faded from sight.

We were travelling light, for each of us. I had my Glocks in their shoulder holsters and my knives, hidden under a leather jacket. My paired _wakizashi_ were still with my other gear, as they'd stand out like anything. The improvised disguise kit and a change of clothes were in my backpack with Marcus. Binoculars and an earpiece completed my gear. Nick and Marcus were hiding longarms under long coats; I have no idea how they were able to do that. They had earpieces and binoculars as well.

One thing about Miss Parker, she was punctual. She reached the Garden at noon on the dot, and stood there looking at it. Nathan's description left something to be desired. She was as beautiful as he'd said, but nothing else beyond that. She was an interesting blend of what I could see was Abyssinian form and grace with Siamese markings. She'd be exotic wherever she went. Her expression and cold blue eyes killed the effect of what any male would want. Yep, an Ice Princess.

_"In position,"_ Marcus said in my ear. _"Ditto,"_ Nick responded. _"And there's our little Miss Frigidaire. Nasty, isn't she?"_

"You're not helping," I said quietly. "Okay, here goes." I dialed her again, and watched as she picked up. _"Yes?"_

"Turn around and look across the lake," I told her. She did, and her eyes narrowed as they scanned the area, then found me. "That's right. I'm impressed. I wasn't sure you'd do what I said."

_"Give me some credit for intelligence,"_ she replied. _"I'll be there shortly. This had better be worth the trouble."_

"More than you're prepared for," I said, then cut off. I watched as she walked the path along the south shore and crossed the bridge. I lost her as the island blocked my view, but soon enough she was standing in front of me, studying me. "Let's look at the water," I said, turning and leaning against the rail.

She joined me after a few seconds. "An interesting choice," she said. "Public, yet private. You can see nearly everything, but not everyone can see you. You're very good. I almost wish we'd gotten you first."

"Not after Nevada," I said. "I know it wasn't personal, but it was to me, at first. After a while, I learned what was going on, and it became just business." I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye. The preliminaries were done. I took out the datacard and set it on the rail. She waited, then picked it up and sloted it into a very nice, complex-looking 'link. I wondered just how high up in the organization she really was. She ran the trouble-shooting branch, and I could see why she was there. I suppressed a shiver and looked across the lake, where I picked out Nick, who was pretending to bird-watch. Well, that depends on the kind of birds you prefer. His have tits.

I should mention that in 2050 on Arcturia, we're about half-way between the present – 2012 – and the Shadowrun period, around 2070. That's how our GM described the planet. Explains Gov/Corps, I guess.

Miss Parker stayed silent, her eyes flicking back-and-forth as she read the information. Some she knew; it was in Umbrella. She seemed genuinely surprised at a few things, probably who had died and been moved up in North/South Am. She scowled, which told me she'd found what we'd picked up on Alcatraz. She turned and looked at me when she read what I'd learned before I got sent on this mission: Umbrella's involvement with the coyote genetic manipulation, and the end-game in Chile.

"Interesting reading," she said. After another few minutes studying me, she asked, "And this in exchange for what?"

"Call off all your dogs, and I mean _all_ of them. Just so you know, we rescued Doctor Holder from Alcatraz, so you don't need Jessica any more; she's off-planet, now, and way out of your reach. Pull all the paper you issued on us. That includes Nick and Nathan. We're not your problem any more, and we don't need one more."

"I don't understand."

"You can't be serious." I looked at her, then continued, "North/South AmCorp is in the Empire's pocket by now, or soon will be. They'll stay after me, I'm sure, and everyone who was caught with me. We screwed up their plans, and Azaria implied they're not very forgiving. At the moment, they can move in like the British in the seventeenth and eighteenth centuries. All they needed was an excuse. The rebels in Kenya, even though they're dead. This couldn't have gone better for them if they'd planned it, and I wouldn't count that out. One thing's for sure: They don't need Furs, and they don't care what happens to us. I feel like the wolves that were hunted almost to extinction back in the twentieth century. They don't need to do that, but I get the impression that's never been a problem."

Parker turned, leaned against the rail and looked across the lake. She straightened abruptly, and I noticed Nick was watching her, his eyes as cold as hers. I shivered.

_"Hey, guys, I've got incoming,"_ Nathan said in our ears. _"'Frisco Police, ground and air. They're telling me to get away, something about a hostage situation."_

I looked at Parker accusingly. "You called them."

"I had no choice. I can't overtly help you, but I can withdraw the warrants on the grounds that you're no longer a threat. Who will believe you? This is all I can do without being suspected. Did you really think your former employers wouldn't find you? You can't be that naïve."

Actually, I could. I didn't think they'd look because I was a small fish. "I guess our business is done," I said. "Thanks for your time."

_"Hey, guys, they're _not_ 'Frisco's Finest,"_ Nathan said. _"Not unless they carry laser weapons and what looks like really overpowered stunners. I've gotta clear out. They're saying they're gonna shoot."_

"Get out, Nathan. We'll re-group at the Coliseum, four o'clock," I said. The Oracle Coliseum had been abandoned after the 8.9 that hit back in '30. "Marcus, it's time for a quick fade. Come get me."

_"On my way,"_ he replied. Miss Parker leaned against the rail as though nothing was happening. I slipped through it and moved to the shore as Marcus brought the boat in. "Need a ride, lady?" he asked with a grin.

"Who're you calling a lady?" Miss Parker actually laughed. Well, maybe the guys were wrong. I got in the boat and he rowed towards the Garden, where Nick waited in the shadow of the trees.

Miss Parker's 'link signalled, and she said, "Yes, Kristy?"

Sloane's voice spoke into our ears. _"After some consideration, and seeing what you've just done, I'm tendering my resignation, effective immediately. Make sure I get my severance package. Have a nice day, bitch."_ Well, that was interesting.

I could barely hear Miss Parker as she replied, "Accepted. You'll get everything that's coming to you, Kristy. Goodbye." I wondered if Kate was doing the same thing, but I didn't think so. Some people don't understand the old proverb about having to abandon your baggage many times over a long life. I did. It had come home to roost with a vengeance.

(((())))

As we reached the shore, Nick ran out to meet us. "Move it, they're crossing to the island," he said. "I didn't think Kristy would do that. She didn't have to."

"Maybe she had an attack of conscience," Marcus said. He looked around and added, "Well, you said you know this city. Get us out of here."

"Okay, first let's get out of sight. Gimme my pack." Marcus passed it to me as Nick led us to a nice hiding place that still let us watch. I stopped and closed my eyes, remembering the park's layout. "Okay, we've got a restroom twenty meters that way," I said, pointing. "We'll do our quick make-overs there, then just act like park visitors."

"Okay, but I can't do what you did," Marcus replied as we walked.

"Don't worry. You 're in my capable paws." I can't help it. Maybe Marcus and I had a way to go, but that's not going to stop me.

"This is not the time for a quickie," Nick said as he took tail-end-Charlie.

"You'll believe anything. Get your mind out of the gutter." I spotted the restroom, and thankfully it was empty. Nick kept watch as I opened my pack and took out several items. "Strip to your skivvies, Marine." Marcus did, and I began applying the dye, blending it into his own color. There. A nice pepper grey-brown with some black peeking through. "Change."

As he did, I stripped and began applying dye to myself, darkening my buff-colored pelt to an Iberian brownish-grey. I had to have Marcus apply it where I couldn't see or reach, and a quick look in the mirrors confirmed he'd done a good job. "Want a job as a fur-dresser?"

"Nah, I'm not gay." Marcus traded places with Tarantino as I changed clothes. "He's all yours."

"Okay, Nicky Baby, you're going to look _very_ Italian," I said as he stripped off his shirt. The dye darkened his light Mediterranean complexion to a deep olive. He didn't shiver, which surprised me. 'Frisco's climate's generally cooler then the rest of the Region. I guess he was a real pro.

_"Hey, Nick, you're not going to like who's in charge,"_ Nathan's voice said. _"It looks like Greyson's got your old job."_

Nick replied, "I'm not worried. I taught him everything he knows."

"But not everything _you_ know, right?" Marcus asked. "Two people coming by, looks like they might stop." I quickly wiped away the excess dye, and blotted any uneven spots. I combed the greying agent through his hair, adding about ten years to his appearance.

"Okay, you're done. Get dressed." Nick did, and he looked surprisingly like a mid-level corporation man in the slacks, shirt and sweater. Wow, sometimes I _really_ get it right. I trashed the dyes and so forth, and we all walked out, looking more like cube-farm refugees on a long lunch break than fugitives. "Where are the rifles?"

"Disassembled, and in the coats." Nick had his hanging over his arm wile Marcus wore his like a cape. "Now, Rei," Nick said, and our comms had a quick burst of static.

_"Okay, they're having problems. You can still talk, and your 'links are clear. You need to get moving, because NorthAm troops are mobilizing."_ I whistled. _"Yeah, they're calling out the big guns."_

It must have been more serious than I thought. "Any indication why?" Nick asked.

_"Nothing yet, but we're having problems breaking their encryption. It's serious stuff, according to Rei."_

"Hang on," I said, and dug out my 'link. I had an encryption key for my own personal use. Maybe it would help. I set it up and sent it Nathan's way. "Have him try this.."

A few minutes later, Nathan replied, _"Wow, they let you _keep_ this?"_

"That was when Mister Blake was still alive. He authorized it. Is it working?" I asked.

_"Sure is. Troops are mobilizing because of the group here. I don't think it's NorthAm searching for you, but we have no idea who they are."_ There was a brief conversation, and Nathan added, _"Azaria says they're Imperial Special Operations, and them being here is bad news. You need to get out of there."_

"And you need to stop talking," Marcus said. "Meet where Trieva said. We'll get there." I could almost hear him think _Somehow_.

_"Okay. We're outta here."_

I looked around and saw the troops leaving the island, and fanning out. They seemed to be checking scanners as they moved, and they ignored everyone but Rakasta, who they grabbed, then turned loose. "They've got your picture," Marcus said tightly.

"You think they have everyone's?" Nick asked.

"Wait a second. I'm not the only feline in the group," I said. "Azaria, are they looking for you? It makes sense after you got 'burned'."

_"They might be, but they have yours, too. There were plenty of posters available." _ That made sense. We didn't reply, but carefully made our way to the more crowded areas. Damn, they seemed to be _everywhere._

"Guys, you need to start a fight over nothing while I do a quick fade. They're more likely to be looking for me. I can get out of the area easier on my own."

"No way," Marcus said. "You against all them?"

"I've been in worse spots. Ask Nick about Kirilenko's team when you're clear. Now start the fun." I backed through the undergrowth right behind us, then turned and half-trotted through the foliage, keeping low and silent.

"I told you that's not the reason!" Marcus shouted.

"I don't care! You _lied_ to me! What the hell else is a lie?" Nick rejoined. It almost sounded like a lover's quarrel. Hmm, with 'Frisco, the odds are fairly high any argument that loud is. Way to go, guys. I kept moving, angling toward the Bay side entrance, which was usually busier. That's where I made my first mistake.

One of the green-black garbed troops was in my path, checking under the high shrubs. I tried to avoid him, but he spotted me, raised his weapon and barked, "Stop, slave!" That caused my second mistake: I got pissed, drew both Glocks and opened up on him.

His body armor must not have been made for bullets, because blood splattered and he went down, but he was able to fire once. Oh, man. I thought I knew what pain was. _Now_ I did. I couldn't keep from screaming, so I put my arm over my mouth and screamed into my elbow. _"Trieva?"_ Marcus sounded worried. _"Trieva?"_

I had enough sense – I think – to grab his weapon and its clips, plus a few other interesting looking things, and stumbled onward, wondering what the other noise was. Shouts, vehicles and occasional gunfire reached me from the end of the Park. Oh, yeah, NorthAm troops. I looked over the laser pistol, then slipped it into my pack, along with the rest of the stuff I'd grabbed. I took my paw off the wound. It was more of a burn, but it bled like hell. I stopped and used my other blouse to pad it. I found my way north and managed to exit the park near Fulton Street. I caught a bus and sat down gratefully. Once I had distance, I murmured, "I'm on the west-bound Transit bus that just left the Park area. I'll get out near Market Street. Nick, I hope you and Marcus are in the car. I'm hit, not sure how bad."

I thought I heard a reply, but concentrated on staying conscious. Once I reached Market, I got out and walked to one of my favorite restaurants, where I sat at an outdoor table. I waved the waiter away and waited, trying to stay awake.

_God, I'm so tired. They had to get here soon. I gave simple enough directions. Ow, my side hurts. It's only a matter of time. Nick doesn't know the city that well. It's just traffic. Where the hell were they?_

_Am I gonna die?_

((()))

There, have a nice cliff-hanger. Resolved next chapter. As always, reviews are gold.

Acknowledgements: Tony DiNozzo played by Michael Weatherly in _NCIS_. The poker face line was borrowed from _Iron Man_.

A/N: _Damn you, Digo_ is what we end up saying to our usual GM when he springs surprises on us, and they're always good ones.

Translations: _Gaijin – _Foreigner, connotation used is _outsider_; _Ara mai Tentei _– Oh my God


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Still with D&D and Shadowrun, as I'm using them to cover for GURPS and D20 Modern, which aren't represented in the Games section, _an oversight that I hope is resolved soon._.. (He suggested in an ominous tone of voice) Now we get to see the real scope of things. Time to leave.

Chapter 2 - _"__Nothing in life is so exhilarating as to be shot at without result."_ – Winston Churchill

The next thing I knew, I woke up in another motel room. I think. No, wait, the Coliseum has boxes that you could mistake for them. I looked around, and saw Marcus sleeping next to me. The others were sprawled on various pieces of furniture decorated in Raider, A's and Warrior colors. I sighed in relief and lay back down. I remembered what I was thinking before I passed out. I had to have, at some point. I must have been a sight. Probably like a better-dressed homeless person, one they'd turned out of a psychiatric facility.

I had to stop this. I relaxed and hoped sleep would take me. After a few minutes of morbid thoughts, I was out again. _Hi, Oblivion, how's the wife and kids?_

(((())))

I woke again, this time to an angry, barely subdued conversation. Kate versus the world, it sounded like, or maybe Rei and his mom. I didn't care. I opened my eyes and looked to see – _"Uncle Mike!"_ I tried to sit up, and the pain hit me. _Hard._ He was at my side quickly, holding me down. I looked to see a large bandage across my left side, just below my ribcage. Captain Michael Whitmer, N/S AmNav (Retired) looked me over carefully and said, "How do you feel, Trieva?"

"Screw that, how's _Sam_? I was worried sick." I meant that, too. Not being able to talk to her was part of what was making me impossible to live with.

Michael smiled. "She's fine. When Tika didn't show up for lunch, she knew something was wrong. She's with everyone else."

I sighed and relaxed. "Good."

Nick and Marcus stood to one side, watching. "Okay, he's who he says he is," Tarantino said. "We wouldn't let him near you until he proved it."

"Which you refused to accept, you damned Corporate flunky," Michael replied crossly. "Well, not any more." He smiled unpleasantly. "The Marine was a little easier to convince, unlike you damned civvies," he added.

"How were we supposed to know?" Kate demanded. "Anyone can say anything."

"Y'know, I don't know how NCIS thought you were worth anything with that attitude," I said as I sat up with Uncle Mike's help. My side hurt, but not as bad. "What did I miss?"

"It wasn't the Imperial. Good shooting," Michael replied as Kate fumed. "Got to work on your dodging, though." He looked at everyone else. "Just like y'all have to work on your security. If anyone else knew, you'd be in their paws."

I have to describe Michael. He's a Wolf Lupine, about six-two, athletic build, with night-black fur and eyes the color of the evening sky. Oh, Vilina, he's _hot_, even at fifty. He's not from California, but I never held that against him; I think he's from Nashville. He's a former SEAL. His wife Sofia is a slate-grey Wolf Lupine, about five-seven, _voluptuously_ athletic and a former Recon Marine. Between the two of them there's a lot of damage capability, and they never felt a need to apologize for that. Why should they? They did their duty.

The TV was on, with the volume down low. The incident at the Park was showing, with the banner below saying the perpetrators would be caught soon. I hoped not. We needed to move before they tied the chopper from last night – was it that soon? – to today. "How much time do we have?" I asked.

"We don't know. So far they haven't linked the helicopter to anything, but they will, eventually," Azaria replied. "You can't move yet. The shot hit your spleen, and Tika and I had to do some quick surgery to keep you from bleeding out internally." I shivered. "You think _you_ had a problem. Captain Whitmer threatened _us_ with spankings." I had to laugh, which hurt.

"And if you ever do that again, it's your turn," Michael told me. "I don't ever want to have to explain to your family, Trieva."

"Okay, I'll be more careful. I thought I was being stealthy, just like you taught me."

"The only good thing is you ran into a rookie, according to Azaria," Nick said. "He should have called for back-up, instead of taking you himself. He wasn't that bad, though. He found you fast." He shook his head. "Rookies always manage to do that, be brilliant and stupid at the same time."

"Did you have a problem getting out?"

"Nah, about the time you killed that trooper, NorthAm troops were swarming the place, and there was a serious argument over who has jurisdiction," Marcus replied. "I think they're still figuring that out. Nick and I walked hand in hand out after 'making up'."

"Don't say it," Tarantino said.

"Hey, this is 'Frisco. Nobody cares. It's so common it's nearly invisible," I said. I shifted and laid back down. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"A few days, at least; more likely a week. Nice choice," Uncle Mike said. "Nobody comes to the Coliseum any more. Too dangerous, and there's a rumor the place is haunted." He looked around. "And I'm not sure they're wrong. I've seen and heard a few odd things every time I've ever been here."

"This place is _dangerous_? What are we doing here?" Kate asked.

Tika laughed at her. "Oh, come on. That was said to keep looters out until the place could be stripped after the quake. All that's left is power for the outlets, safety lights and fire alarms. All they're doing here is storing the old furniture."

"What gets me is how you knew she'd be here," Kristy said to Uncle Mike as he sat on the floor beside the couch.

"Oh, Trieva was the leader of our neighborhood's 'Three Amigas'," he replied as I made a face. "They didn't believe the rumors, and the place became their not-so-little playground."

"No security?" Azaria asked. "Not even to keep out squatters?" Damn, but she was getting good with the lingo. I'd have to keep after her about teaching me Saffian.

"Too expensive, and after the valuable stuff was taken out, there wasn't any point," Tika replied. "We got caught once, but the police only said to be careful." She patted the wall beside her. "They built things pretty tough back then, and the quake didn't do much damage. It was an excuse to move the Raiders, Warriors and Athletics to the Sausalito area. The land was cheaper."

After a brief pause, Kate said, "So, we're okay for a while." I wondered if she was going to check in.

"As long as we don't draw attention to ourselves," I said, looking at her pointedly. "We still don't have a clue if we're still wanted. Miss Parker said she'd withdraw the warrants Umbrella had on us, but I don't know if NorthAm wants us. I'd have to check, and I don't think that would do any good. They might have cut off my access."

"Just where did you fit into NorthAm's organization?" Nathan asked as Uncle Mike broke open an MRE and began feeding me. Sometimes he treats me like a kid, but this time I didn't mind. He knows I like teriaki chicken. Damn him.

"I worked directly for Jason Blake. After I found the people in Nevada, he brought me in as his own operative," I answered between mouthfuls. "I was working with David Lucas and his team. I don't know exactly how I fit in, but it was enough like freelancing to go with. I didn't show on the official payroll, if that's what you're talking about."

Tarantino looked thoughtful. "Maybe your accesses aren't gone. Whoever replaced Blake might not know about them. Did you and Lucas get along okay?"

"Yeah. He listened to me, and I caught a few things he didn't. He said as much at the meeting with Blake a few weeks ago." I had to stop and control myself. Jason Blake was such a nice man. He never talked down to me, and he listened. The same with Lucas and Kirasawa. The Empire had taken a lot more from me than I'd thought, and I was just beginning to realize how much. They might have hurt themselves more than they thought, though. Blake didn't need to die. They could have made a deal.

Michael patted my paw. "Don't worry, Trieva. You're not alone. Everyone's going to wonder what's coming for the next few years, and there's no way they're going to have a walk-over. Not after the news hit the nets." I looked at him, and saw his expression darken. "Oh, yeah, the planet's up in arms. It looks as though Miss Parker kept her word, and then some." He smiled nastily. "Of course, since it hurts North/South Am, all the better," he added, looking at Tarantino, who nodded, his eyes sparkling.

"So, what's next?" Rei asked. I'd forgotten he was there. "We can't go home, and like Trieva said, there's nowhere we can go that Umbrella can't find us."

"We'll have to go off-planet," Azaria said. "Everything you've thought of and all that we've been through tells me that. The Empire's not as big as the one in _Star Wars_, but you _can_ get lost in it. I can get everyone identities that won't be questioned, but I don't know how hard that might be. The real problem is transportation. The only ships in this area I'm aware of are military vessels, and the odd civilian transport."

"What about Jessica?" Kate asked. "Couldn't her father help us there?"

We had to think about that. From what Jessica and Azaria had said, he wasn't well-liked for his political leanings, which I think included equality for everyone, not just the non-Furred. Even Arcturia didn't want us dead. _Someone_ had to fill those "demeaning" jobs the "upper crust" didn't want. Frakk, this was _so_ like the twentieth and early twenty-first century. Oh, yeah, the gamer's still here. I don't have to point that out every few minutes, do I?

"That could work," Azaria said after a few minutes. "The problem is how he goes about it. So far, I don't think anyone off-world knows who you are, and what you did. I'd have to check, and that could be tricky, and not just because of communications. Wrong's still out there, somewhere."

"How good is communications?" Uncle Mike asked. "Way back when, the fastest way for word to get around was by ship, then telegraph or telephone until we had long-range radio and satellites, and that took some time to perfect, even when we had global coverage. It wasn't until we had decent computers and programmable digital systems that time and speed stopped being factors."

"Between stars and planets, it's by ship; radio's far too slow." Azaria paused to think. "I don't know if anything's gone up the line yet, or how far, but I'm sure Wrong won't say anything until he has us in custody. It doesn't look good if you can't catch a few natives and one deserter," she finished nastily.

Uncle Mike nodded as he studied her. "Just out of curiosity, what level do you fall in, as far as combat training goes? I don't buy the idea that you're a civilian. You're military CID. It shows."

She smiled. "It's too bad the Empire doesn't appreciate our kind, Captain. They have no idea what they've started. It might not become a brush fire that consumes the entire Empire, but it could be crippling. Sooner or later someone will object to the blood-shed. I only hope it doesn't become a civil war, because that won't help anyone.

"I'm probably at the Marine level; I understand they're tougher coming out of Basic than the other services. Our forces are roughly on par at each level. Trieva basically took on a Special Operations trooper, and even a rookie is tougher than most."

I closed my eyes and shivered. Damn, I'd taken on a freakin' _Recon Marine_ and lived to talk about it. If I'd known, I'd have run like hell. I've seen Aunt Sofie practice; she and Uncle Mike are in the Reserve and have to maintain their skills. They're deadly in a fight, and that's why they don't get into any, and maybe that explains why Sam never got into any after the first. I couldn't see them _not_ training her. I never heard anything else from the military kids I knew at school. Despite its liberal image, 'Frisco's still a military town, and the tradition lives on.

"It's okay, Trieva-_chan_," Michael said. "You couldn't have known."

"Next time, I'm running like hell."

"No, you did the right thing," Azaria said. "He'd have back-shot you without thinking about it, and you'd be dead. He was probably thinking his reputation would freeze you in your tracks, and you'd go quietly. Ignorance works both ways."

"That doesn't help," I said. "I should have thought of that. I should have known they'd use troops instead of the cops."

"Shut up, Trieva," Marcus said. "You can say _woulda-coulda-shoulda_ all day long, and it won't change anything. You were lucky. Just don't count on it." He was right, but I still didn't like it. I nodded my head, and concentrated on eating.

"Is she always this head-strong?" Kristy asked.

"It started when the coyotes killed Sam's dog. No questions, she just went out and did it. It's not just her, either. Julian and Nora inspired Tika and Sam's career choices. Dorian's a hell of a traffic controller; he has two awards for untangling what could have been a real disaster when Flight 607 had to make an emergency landing. From what I read on the news, he kept calm and focused while the other TCs were beginning to panic. He essentially _ran_ the whole aerospace port for thirty minutes," Michael replied.

"Melisond's an aerospace engineer, and she test-flew the advanced shuttle prototype herself when no one else would. Janice is a high school teacher, and she doesn't take any nonsense. Her students love her. Maybe that's supposed to be average for Rakasta, but not in my book." He looked at me and smiled, and I blushed through my fur. "They're all a bunch of over-achievers. She'll go far, though I can't say if she'll be the next Teddy Roosevelt or Pancho Villa." I should have known he say something like that. _One of these days, Uncle Mike_...

Even Kate laughed. "I can see both," she said.

"That's the scary part. So can I," Nathan added.

"Say it, and I'll scratch out those baby-blues," I told Marcus. He just spread out his paws in an _"Oh, hey, not me"_ pose.

Uncle Mike looked at him with the appraising prospective father-in-law gaze you can't miss. "Hmm, okay, it could work." He glanced at Rei and said, "You already know what your kids might look like."

"Oh, did you _have_ to say it?"

(((())))

I spent the next few days down as the others scouted the area for either Imperial or NorthAm troops. I had to wonder why no one tracked us, then began to suspect maybe Dorian had something to do with it. I wouldn't put it past Uncle Mike, and I'd kept him in the loop as much as I could. Sam visited that weekend, and we were able to make sense of what had happened. They'd gotten Tika, but didn't know Sam was on site with Melisond when they grabbed her; Sam had called to change plans, and the unfamiliar voice on Tika's 'link sent them running. They couldn't touch Dorian; he was senior TC for the NorCal segment of the NorthAm PacCoast Aerospace Region, and they needed him. They did keep a watch on him, though.

Uncle Mike had grabbed everyone else and moved them to his place in the Big Sur area; he'd invested his money well and bought a fair-sized tract of land there, putting a few cabins in the woods. The fact they didn't know about it made me think Michael hadn't been completely honest with North/South AmCorp about his private life. If I knew him as well as I think I did, he'd probably say it wasn't their business, and never would be. I had to wonder if that would change when the Empire got everything straightened out. Probably not; so few people live there full-time, and it was still a big tourist area. It probably would be even more after they moved in. Maybe.

I spent my time mostly checking the Web, looking for signs we were still being hunted. My access to NorthAm was still there, and I did some very careful checking. So far, nothing, but they were still searching. I had to wonder if we'd left anything behind they could track us with, but there was nothing we could do about that.

About a week after Alcatraz, I received an email from Dave Lucas, and I spent about an hour wondering if I should open it. I couldn't be sure if they'd gotten to him or not. After a while, I gave in to curiosity; it had good and bad news.

I was under orders to turn myself in from NorthAm Region's new COO, Robert Davenport, but Dave assured me there wasn't anything behind it, as I'd worked for Blake _personally_, not the GovCorp. My pay – the total made me blink – was credited to my account, but that was being watched to try to locate me, of course. No one in his team was under scrutiny, but Kirasawa had quit after a not-very-subtle "suggestion" that he look for another place to work; most of Dave's team had handed in their notice in solidarity, and they were now operating as a freelance security team. My apartment had "mysteriously" burned down after the police had cleared it. I sent a carefully-worded reply that I'd like to talk to him in person, details to follow. If anyone was watching him, I'd find out fast.

Once I was able to get up and move around – _carefully._ I was still stiff and in pain – I did light housekeeping on the boxes we were using. It was surprisingly soothing to have something to do. I also had time to think back on events in 2074 Seattle.

It never occurred to me _Howling Coyote_ was playing the game, but sometimes the story takes on a life of its own, and you just have to ride it out. All I had to say – anything beyond what I told him – was he'd better not have put me on a course that would take me to the Black Wolf. He's my one god-like character, he's been through just about everything, and he tends to be very, _very_ nasty when he's upset. Fortunately, it has to be something I consider horribly wrong, and impossible to justify. Of course, that depends on my mood at the time, and the situation I have to deal with. I'll say this much: If it outrages me, you can bet it won't be mere vengeance coming. It'll be _punishment_.

I stopped vacuuming, as my side was hurting again. I popped one of the prescription pain-killers Tika had somehow managed to get for me, and wondered who was calling when my 'link signaled. I tend to use ring tones that tell me who's calling, but this one was for unknown callers: The Who's _Who Are You?_ Hey, whatever works.

I looked at it for a few moments, then keyed it on. "Hello."

_"Trieva?"_ Jessica Walker's voice asked. _"Is that you?"_

"_Jessica?_ Where are you? I thought you were leaving this rock because it's not safe."

_"I've been better, but it was fun. Kind of,"_ she replied. _"Look, I want to help. You got me free of the mess, and you're in trouble. The Empire's got a price on all of you."_

"All of us? Which us?" I asked, unable to keep my concern out of my voice. I didn't go through all that just to have it all fall apart.

_"You, Kate, Tika, Nathan, Kristy, Marcus, Nick and Rei,"_ she replied. I let my breath out and said a silent prayer, _Thank you, Vilina_. _"Your families and friends are all right, but only for a while. They really want Azaria for turning on them, too. I've got to get you off-planet before they get serious about finding you."_

"How serious?" I knew that could cover a lot of territory, all bad.

_"Wanted dead or alive, with a lot of benefits to a 'loyal citizen of the Empire'. That means Humans, Elves or Orcs, of course,"_ she said candidly. _"You made North/South AmCorp – and by proxy _them_ – look foolish, and that's unforgivable."_

I wanted to say "yes", but I couldn't. No one else was here, and I didn't want to call them, just in case someone was monitoring. "I can't speak for the others, Jessica, but we talked about it a few days ago. Azaria thinks we should, and that convinces me." I paused, then asked, "Can you find my location? And get here without being noticed?"

I could hear her smile. _"Reginald is a former Imperial combat pilot. What does that tell you?"_

"Um, not a lot. I wasn't paying that much attention. The problem is everyone will notice _Rasputin_." Try to imagine _not_ being able to see a _bright_ _pink_ Millennium Falcon, for example. I dare you.

She chuckled. _"I think we can get around that. As one of your old movies said, 'Look to your skies'. I'll be there about six this evening, and I won't be alone. See you then."_

"O-okay," I said. It was all I _could_ say, as she cut off. "What the hell have we gotten ourselves into _now_?"

(((())))

Everyone gathered about four or so in the afternoon, after a day of checking various lines. Tika wasn't wanted any more, but she'd been fired by SFFD with a really lame excuse that her friends were "inconvenient". Uncle Mike vetoed my request to blow up the Howard Street station, but he knew I wasn't serious.

Nick and Nathan still had _person of interest_ status due to Rei and his dad's disappearance. Kristy, of course, had quit. Kate had checked, but hadn't gotten a reply about her assignment. I was thinking she might be rudely surprised when she did. Marcus and I were also persons of interest, but in Jessica's disappearance and re-appearance. I took the chance of telling the authorities via email to talk to Jessica about it and see what she had to say. No mention of Azaria, but I'm sure _someone_ wanted to talk to her, and I didn't think it was going to be chatting over tea and biscuits.

Uncle Mike and the others – mine, his and Tika's families – were in the clear. It was "just a misunderstanding", according to NorthAm. Bull. They might not be wanted, but they were on radar now, and would probably never get off it. I wondered if that was my fault. I couldn't help it. Then there was what would happen when the Empire decided to carry out its plan.

(((())))

I waited to tell them about the call from Jessica until after a very late lunch; most didn't bother to eat until they'd finished all their work. I think the silence lasted two minutes, until Kate said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Oh, sure, make a call to everyone in the clear, where we can all be tracked down and grabbed one by one." I kept the sarcasm to a minimum – for me. "I'm _obviously_ too stupid to make a real decision."

"About time you figured that out," Rei said. I gave him my best "death stare". When I was back to full health, he was in _serious_ trouble.

"Shut up, you freaking _cloistered_ _monk_," Uncle Mike said. "And I have to agree with Trieva about you, Kate. I can't believe you were NCIS. Your attitude positively _sucks_. Even with all those advantages, you can't or _won't_ see your hand in front of your face, while Trieva's done pretty damn well, in my opinion." Kate was about to say something, and he snarled, "_As you were_, Lieutenant. I'm still the superior officer here. If you weren't so stuck on law and order, you might figure a few things out.

"First, it's not over, not by a long shot. The Empire's here to stay. They're not going to just let this go, from what Azaria said. You must have slept through your history classes, or you'd have noticed how much the Saffia Empire matches Rome's or Britain's.

"Second, sooner or later someone's going to see you and call the cops, and that'll be it. _You_ can't take on the world if _I_ can't, and I know I can't," Michael said, ticking off each point on his fingers.

"Third, you can't hide forever. You were lucky, and that runs out, eventually. Someone's going to twig to the Coliseum, and that'll be it. We're taking one hell of a chance. Last, if they think it'll drag you in, they'll grab your families, and _won't_ let them go. Umbrella's bad, but they've got to be worse."

Uncle Mike took a breath, and added, "You might think your rights are protected by the Corporate Constitution, but that went away when the sympathetic heads of state were replaced. It might not happen tomorrow, or next week, but everyone will find out democracy in any form died that day. We Furs will really find that one out, but what do _you_ care, _Pink-skin_?" he said; I was surprised that he used the derogatory slang for the non-Furred. He never had before. "You're still going to be a citizen. _We're_ going to be fertilizer."

I was shocked at how brutally, viciously truthful Michael was, but I shouldn't have been. Mine and Tika's families, Sam and Aunt Sofie were going to die if the Empire got its way, and Kate was still insisting everything was going to be all right. The law would stop them. Is this how the Europeans were before the Nazis came in? I never thought I'd see it, never mind _live_ it.

"I have to agree, but for a different reason," Tarantino said. "Everyone seems to think it'll be peaceful, but what Azaria told me in private says different. If they can keep it from being reported, what we saw in Kenya will be the norm. _Someone_ will figure out the sex toy scheme eventually, and then it'll get interesting. People who speak up will disappear, and they don't have to be killed. Imagine being shipped to another planet. I'm sure the Empire has something like Australia tucked away in a little corner they never talk about."

"But, _someone_ has to be able to stop it," Jeffries persisted.

"This assumes they _want_ it to stop," Azaria replied. "Have you heard any protests? Remember, they now have _total_ control of your entire communications network. I'm sure certain topics and subjects don't get passed-on and are vanishing from your archives as we speak." She shook her head. "This isn't the first time they've done this, and it won't be the last, unless something significant changes. The best we can hope for is they'll ship our kind somewhere they don't care about, but I don't see that happening. If you think someone will stop it, well, I have to say it had better be you. You saw what happened to the rebels. You have to know the odds aren't even close to favorable." She grunted a laugh. "Your George Lucas was just re-telling another fairy tale. Reality doesn't always live up to them."

"So what do we do, have them sent to the moon?" Kate demanded. "There isn't anywhere enough room."

"They won't waste the resources. Killing is much more efficient, other than body disposal, and you already have examples of that." She grinned, and it wasn't nice. "The next victims will dispose of the previous victims' bodies. You can thank the Nazis for that, but it's nothing I haven't heard of before."

I think that's what finally convinced Kate. The fact Azaria had heard of it didn't really surprise me, not after I saw _Patterns of Force_, or read Anne McCaffery's FSP books; most if not all all of her works tie-in with each other, from _Dinosaur Planet_ through the _Dragonriders of Pern_. Maybe even more I haven't read. My point is, human nature seems to be the same everywhere you find them. Not that we Furred are any better. We've had our share of scum. WWII wasn't fought only by humans, Elves and Orcs. Not by any means. _Everyone_ remembers Tojo was Rakasta, Stalin was Lupine and Mussolini was Di'Topi. Is it any wonder we're second-class citizens now?

"How about we wait to hear what Jessica has to say before we start panicking, running for the hills or giving up?" Tika suggested. "If she can help, that might be our only way out. Us, not Arcturia. I'm sure it occurred to someone we might be in over our heads. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like being the Resistance. It's going to be a lot harder than it was in the nineteen forties."

"Tika's right," Uncle Mike said. "They've got the advantages, or most of them. We have the real story, but how do we get listened to?"

"Thanks, Uncle Mike_._"

"Don't thank me yet, Tika. I don't want to be right."

(((())))

Six o'clock rolled around, and everyone waited, some nervously, some impatiently, the rest with what I have to call fatalism. Whatever happened, we couldn't do anything about it. Not now; maybe not ever. I have to admit I didn't want to be anything like Leia Organa. I don't want the attention or responsibility. All I want is to be able to get away and do what has to be done, then come back to my family. People who want to be heroes don't understand it's a really rough job. All of us knew it more than we ever thought we would, or ever wanted. People who want to be heroes also end up _dead_ a lot, and sometimes take other people with them.

I was talking with Tika about what we could do, but we never thought we could avoid leaving. I've been hunted before, and I didn't like it then. This was worse by at least double, and I intimately understood how the people I hunted down felt. At least they didn't have to worry about being shot dead on sight.

I looked up when I heard the sound; more like felt it. The entire complex seemed to vibrate just below hearing level, and I walked to the window and looked out to see a small starship and three Imperial assault fighters – I think that's what they were – land at mid-field next to the helicopter. The damn thing took up nearly the whole field. Everyone checked their weapons, just in case it wasn't Jessica.

The cockpit of the center fighter opened, and a male figure helped a female figure out of her seat. I held my breath until she removed her helmet, and long, dark brown hair spilled out to blow in the light breeze outside. I closed my eyes and sighed to myself. _Okay, it's her. Now we'll see._

(((())))

Jessica looked at me with concern when she arrived. I don't think she expected anyone to get hurt once she left. "Are you all right?"

"Everything still works," I answered. "It only hurts when I move." Damn it, I sounded peevish even to _me._ I must have been worse than I thought. Jessica carefully leaned down and hugged me. Her perfume was intoxicating; if I wasn't – _Stop that_. Yeah, right. I was the one who made out with the stand-in to catch the fan-boy. Who the hell am I kidding?

"I'm sorry. I came back as soon as I could. Father didn't want me to, but I convinced him you wouldn't come with the security team if I didn't." She looked at Uncle Mike and Tika as she sat beside me. "Are you Trieva's friends? She was so worried about you."

"I'm Michael Whitmer, retired Navy captain. This is Tika Maran," Uncle Mike said. "She was, but everything's more or less all right." He looked at Jessica as though studying her, then grunted a laugh. "I've seen my first alien, and I'm disappointed. I wasn't expecting such feminine perfection."

I had to groan at that. He always managed to drop a Monty Python reference at the worst possible moment. _Deliberately._ "Uncle Mike, you are _soooo_ dead."

"Save it up, along with the rest," he replied. He stopped smiling and gave Jessica his best professional assessment. Reggie and the security team noticed and paid attention. "You'd do all right with training," he told her. "But I don't think being a mercenary is in your plans," he added. She waited for him to smile, telling her it was a joke, but I could tell Michael wasn't joking. "I'm serious, Miss Walker. From what Trieva told me, and seeing you in person, I think you could be very dangerous, and no one would ever know until too late."

"No, that isn't on my list," Jessica replied with a shiver. "Are you typical of your type? You're military special operations yourself, from what Trieva's told me, and very formidable." She paused, then spoke in Saffian to Reggie. He looked surprised, then thought before shaking his head and replying. From what little I knew of the language, she seemed to be asking if they could take all of us, including our families, and he'd said it would be too great a risk. Jessica sighed, and her face told me she wasn't happy with that.

"You can't be serious," I said. They looked at me in surprise, and I told Azaria in my limited Saffian, _"They won't go. This is home."_

"Not bad." Zolaris smiled. "With the right training, _Trieva_ could be very dangerous, Captain. I think perhaps the Empire made a mistake choosing Arcturia." She looked at Jessica and Reggie, and spoke rapid-fire Saffian too quickly for me to follow. Reggie looked thoughtful and nodded as Jessica's face appeared hopeful. "Then it could work." She turned back to Michael as everyone else looked at her in surprise. "I think we have a way to safeguard you, as Trieva obviously wants. Some of our citizens will very likely settle here, and will want local 'pets'; Miss Walker's family is sympathetic to us and might be induced to come to help, provided you can play the part well."

"What, as _slaves_?" Doctor Holder replied with distaste.

"In name only, Doctor. Oh, there will be 'hostages taken to guarantee your cooperation', but you and they will be treated well. The Walker family never cared for the Humans and Elves first attitude. The Empire is slowly learning that they're better off with us." Azaria paused and asked a few questions I couldn't follow. Reggie's answers made her sneer. "They never learn. Wrong's not going to get what he wants. If you kept the military from noticing your true mission, he'll be branded a failure, and go back to face his disciplinary hearing with nothing to show for it but lost men and resources after never being able to capture or hold a few _amateurs._ I imagine his face – what's left of it – would make the 'Infamy' list."

"Could you explain what's going on?" Kate asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Plainly put, I'm offering you a chance to save your families, as well as yourselves," Jessica replied, her violet eyes sparkling. "You'll come with me while we place your families 'under arrest', then in special protected status as our indentured servants. They won't lose their freedom; other than having to wear our sigil it won't change anything. If they have the right skills, we can improve that to bonds-folk, and later actual citizenship. Maybe not what you had before, but it would be much better than what you might get." She shrugged, then added, "If they're in an important technical, military or economic position, even better. It's much better keeping trained people in their positions, instead of replacing them to suit racial demands. The Empire isn't completely cold and unfeeling, just practical."

"So was Rome," Tika said. I could tell she was trying not to take it personally.

"Yes, it was. The question still is, will you take it? There's no other way to save them, Tika. Arcturia's a Protectorate now, but that could change radically if anyone starts any trouble, and I'm sure they will, if Captain Whitmer is any indicator," Azaria said. "Yes, it's distasteful, but I'd think you'd rather they were alive once the dust settles."

Tika looked distressed, angry and resigned all at once, and I couldn't blame her. The whole idea rankled, but Azaria and Jessica were right. They'd still be alive and safe, and we wouldn't have to worry. I looked at Uncle Mike, and told him in Lupus,_ "Take it. I don't ever want to worry about Sam again. The same with Dorian, Melisond and especially Janice. You can still _plan_ the Rebellion,"_ I finished with a smile.

Michael chuckled. "Yeah, that's true. Okay, I'm in. I can speak for Trieva and Tika's families; right now they're essentially my guests, but they can see what's coming. They're not stupid."

"I don't like it," Rei said stubbornly.

"You must not like living, either," Marcus replied. "I bet your mom would love to know you didn't care about her, because your feelings got hurt."

"Reijyn has no say in this matter," Doctor Holder said. "You will go, and we will stay, and that way we will _all_ live."

"What about Umbrella, or NorthAm?" Nick asked.

"The Empire is supreme," Reggie said. "Any agency that steps out of line will be dealt with. I think you understand what that could mean."

"Yes, I think I do," Michael replied. "There's a lot of history to choose from, but the one that seems to match the best comes from Russia. A failure in any organization was traced down, then the person responsible, his branch supervisor and everyone else in that branch was shot, along with their families. As an example to the rest," he finished, his eyes darkening and his speech clipped. It wasn't something he liked to think about, because his grandfather's brother had gone out that way, and it hadn't been his fault.

"Don't say a thing, Kate," I said, shutting her down. "It was the same way in Japan and Germany, at about the same time. Nasty, but it worked. Nobody wanted to make _any_ kind of mistake after that. Too bad it didn't apply to the Generals or Admirals." Her eyes asked, but I won't explain. Not yet. Uncle Mike knew; Dad had told him.

Jessica listened, and nodded. "Almost word for word, Captain. Have you heard, or are you that pessimistic?"

"Morbid. Pessimism would be an improvement."

"So, what do we do?" Kristy asked. "Just climb aboard and leave? All we have is what we've got."

"We'll see to it you have an escort to your homes to collect what you need, but we can't waste time," Reggie answered.

"We can get what we need," Tika said. When I looked at her, she said, "Look, you don't have a medic, and you never had one until I got involved. You could have _died_, Trieva, and like Uncle Mike said, I don't want to have to explain it to your family. Remember the pact we made?"

I did. We'd said, _Together forever; us against the world, if need be. _ Sam's words. I didn't take it too seriously then, but I had when Sam disappeared. I ground my teeth together that she'd use it this way. "Damn it, Tika, you'll be safe. You don't need to leave. I don't have a choice."

"That's right, you don't," she replied with that grin, which told me her mind was made up: She was coming along, to hell with what I had to say. I had to smile, because what I liked about her the most was her loyalty and determination.

"You win, Tika. At least I'll have you with me," I said, surrendering as gracefully as I could.

"See? Sometimes she does the smart thing." Okay, now that was going too far.

Before I could answer, Nathan asked, "How are we getting there?" I guess he was in. Not too surprising, since he was on Nick's team, and Umbrella's list.

Jessica pointed out at the spacecraft. "It's not much, but it's transportation. My father has influence in the Empire, but not enough to change policy. He also has connections. The ship is a former military scout, which means it doesn't need to, 'hitch-hike' I think you'd call it, to travel interstellar distances."

"If I may ask, how could you leave and be back in a week?" Tarantino said.

"I never left the system. I talked to my father via faster-than-light radio. No one knows but us – and now you – there's an Imperial installation on your moon, beneath the Korolev crater; Korolev M, to be specific. Civilian scientific, not military."

"What? We thought – " Kate began.

"Propaganda and misdirection," Reggie said. "All anyone knows is we only appear on the station, but that's not all the information. Captain Whitmer should understand."

"And when did we receive clearance for what has to be classified information?" Uncle Mike asked after a few minutes.

"Because you'll have to spend some time acclimating to low-G before going into zero-G," Sinclair replied. "Not you, but the ones leaving, Captain. You'll need to know as well, because there's a listening post on the lunar north pole near Peary crater that monitors all communications traffic. You can send messages, if they're carefully-worded and you do it infrequently. They can contact you more freely, as they have access to the global system. It's how we monitor all Imperial systems."

"How long has it been there?"

"A lot longer than official contact. It was placed in twenty-fourteen. No one goes into unfamiliar territory without doing reconnaissance. The posts in place in other systems are for use of Imperial citizens and officials; most native peoples don't know they exist, for reasons that should be obvious to you."

"They're not obvious to _me_," Kate replied.

Uncle Mike face-pawed. "_Hrodwolf_, what are they turning out of Annapolis these days?" he asked in a pained voice. "It's so they can't be hacked or hijacked by the natives for their own use. If North/South AmCorp or the Asian Panel had any idea what they could learn if they hacked in, what do you think they'd do?" He shook his head. "Senior Special Agent Gibbs and Director Vance are probably rolling in their graves."

Kate blinked in surprise. "How do you know them?"

"They investigated me once, and that's above your clearance level, so don't ask." Uncle Mike looked at me and said, "Trieva's not able to travel, yet. I hope you have some way of keeping unauthorized personnel away from here."

"It's being evaluated as a staging area," Reggie said. "With a few modifications, it could house a battalion of troops and a fighter squadron. Needless to say, the Walker faction will have a strong presence here."

"I don't understand," Rei said. "Why the Bay area?"

"Mostly to do with you. Some of you are from and know the area, and it's a strategic locale. Alcatraz is another, but we're not interested in it for reasons you already know. We can watch the Empire's station there from here." Sinclair smiled at me. "A very astute choice, Trieva. Azaria's right, you could be dangerous."

I blushed. "Maybe, but I have to get that far, first. I just want to get away, before something else happens."

"You went to great lengths for me. I can't do anything else but help," Jessica replied. Her closeness made me a little nervous. I had to wonder which way she swung, considering she didn't blink when I suggested it look like I was making out with her, instead of a robotic substitute in Nevada. I didn't want to ask, that's for sure. I wasn't sure I could handle the truth.

"So, the obvious question is who's going," Uncle Mike said. "I can't. Defense would notice. Doctor Holder can't. That would put him in the fire, instead of just the frying pan." He looked around the space at the rest of us. "Looks like a total of nine." He grinned, and drawled, "Y'all gonna name the ship _Serenity_? Got the numbers for it."

"Uncle Mike..." Tika said warningly.

"I can stay," Rei said. "They don't know who I am."

"Wrong," Reggie countered. "They tried to grab your mother, and had your father. They have access to the information system, and I'm sure they know. By now they have dossiers on all of you, including Ms Maran. They don't have anything on the Whitmers, but I wouldn't count on it staying that way. It's definite they have all your pertinent information, including your families."

I watched as everyone digested that. Kate looked half-shocked, while Kristy managed to stay stoic. Marcus only shrugged, and I wondered why. Uncle Mike's face became the cold, unreadable "battle mask" I'd seen when he was practicing. Tika and Nathan were as transparent as the air as they reacted. Rei's defiance faded and he looked worried. Only Azaria seemed unperturbed, and I thought it was because she was burned. Nick only paused as he lit a cigarette, his eyes hooded.

"I suppose that means it's settled," one of the Humans on the security team said.

"I've got a question," I said. "What are we going to run into out there? I don't really remember hearing that a lot was different, other than the rules."

"You won't be out of place as much as you might think," Jessica said as she patted my paw. "Azaria was right about what you see here being out there."

"I think Trieva means as far as technology goes," Marcus said. "I'm kinda worried about that, too. I just replaced my rifle, and I don't want to have to throw it away."

"Oh. Yes, that makes sense," Reggie said.

"About what you're used to," Azaria said. "A few more energy weapons, but we still have guns and such. We didn't throw anything away that was still useful. As I said, the Empire's practical. The swords might stand out, but not that much."

"How long will we have to be on the Moon?" Rei asked.

"At least six months," the Human answered. "Not only for acclimation, but someone's going to have to learn to pilot the ship. I'll go along to help, but I have to return to duty. I won't until I know you can make it on your own." I could barely read Saffian, and I think his name-tag said _Barzain_.

"I think Lt Maritza should go, too," Reggie said, nodding to a semi-exotic Feline who resembled an Ocelot. "Someone will have to teach Saffian when Azaria's not available."

Maritza nodded. "I have no problem with that."

"Then I guess it's settled," Jessica said. "So, would you like to look at your ship?"

"_Our_ ship?" Kate said.

"Well, it's officially mine, but you'll be listed as my crew. I have crews scouting locations all over for shoots. I'm still an actress." She smiled. "But effectively it's yours. You'll need to learn how to pilot, navigate and transit hyperspace, make repairs and so on, and that's just the ship. You'll have to learn about the Empire, too. Six months might be optimistic."

I pictured the Moon's far side in my mind. Korolev was a good-sized crater near the Lunar equator, about 400 miles across; M was about 60 miles across. My astronomy class was paying off. If the base was _under_ it... "How big is the base?"

"Not as big as the crater, if that's what you're thinking. About the size of Oakland in area," Barzain replied. "In volume, we're talking about a cubic mile; it's close to San Francisco in population. Scientists, for the most part, and their families. The posting's a two-year contract, and keeping them apart lowers their morale, and consequently their efficiency."

"No military presence?" Michael asked.

"Only for brief inspections. Scientists don't cause trouble, as they tend to stay focused on the job. The support personnel are former military, but only because they know how the system works. It's a very well-run outpost type; all of them are."

"Sounds like you've been there," Kristy commented. Barzain only smiled. So did Maritza. I wondered if they were a couple; it made sense, in several directions.

"I'll accept that for now. There have to be Intelligence types there; Intel likes to watch everyone."

Reggie gave Uncle Mike a long look. "Suspicious type, aren't you?"

"Put yourself in our position, and say that," Uncle Mike shot back. "It makes a lot of sense to watch a prospective acquisition, too."

Sinclair nodded understandingly. "Yes, you're right. They come and leave with the inspectors, and in case you're wondering about plants, everyone's records are checked, and we have a reserve of people who are familiar with each world. Only they get the duty. Some actually retire and stay, after training their replacements. The Empire's practical."

"Wait a minute," Kate said. "If that's so, why the drug? If there's no reason for it, why is it happening?"

Barzain sighed. "I don't need to tell you about prejudice. Some factions think the galaxy would be better off without certain species. It seems Wrong and his crew are that type, going by what Miss Walker told us."

"He implied he might end up as Imperial Governor, or something like that," I said. "Or he was just jerking my chain, but I don't think so. He seemed so sure."

Reggie looked thoughtful. "I can't say one way or the other; I don't know him that well." He looked at Azaria.

"Don't ask me. I'm prejudiced," Zolaris replied.

"Gee, I couldn't guess why," Kristy said drily.

"Then you're the perfect one to ask," Michael prompted. "You know him better than anyone, if what Trieva told me is true."

Azaria looked at me angrily and snarled, "Did you even think of asking me?"

"You were always off somewhere alone or with Nick, causing some kind of trouble, so how could I?" I said. "Who else could I trust? Dad's an electrical engineer, and mom's a trauma nurse. How could they help?"

She nodded, then said, "Wrong's not part of any faction. He's just a bigot who thinks very highly of himself, and his race."

"For no good reason," Barzain added.

Nathan snorted. "Nothing we don't already have here."

"Then that's all you need to know. You know the type."

"Great. A racist with a badge," Kate said. "Knock off a hundred years, and nothing's changed."

Jessica and Azaria looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"She means the only obvious difference between Wrong and your average Klansman is the ears," Tarantino replied. "You can look it up, if it's still there," he added when they looked confused.

"If it ain't, y'all can ask me," Michael said, his Southern drawl coming out in force. "Nashville ain't Klansville, but ain't far away." His eyes glimmered maliciously. "Frakkin' rednecks and crackers think they're the best thing since sliced bread, but they fold in a real, stand-up fight," he finished, his speech and tone returning to normal.

"How do you do that?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, I don't know, does SpecOps include infiltration and camouflage?" Uncle Mike asked ironically. I didn't need to see it, but I knew Tika was rolling her eyes at the same time I did. "Oh, stop it, you two. There's more to acting than reciting lines and hitting your marks, Miss Walker." Jessica thought about it, then nodded.

"Well, how'd you like to look your ship over? It's not much, but I'm sure you can do what needs to be done with it."

"_Her_. A ship's always referred to that way," Michael replied. "It goes along with the idea a man's married to his ship, and the sea."

"Uncle _Mike_..." Tika and I said in unison.

"No, it's all right. It's not something I'd know about," Jessica replied. "So, want to take a look?"

I looked at Tika and Azaria. "Am I okay to go out?"

"Yeah, just take it easy," Tika replied. "But the second you look like you're having a problem, you're back in here." She looked at Marcus. "You're carrying her; you did before." Marcus looked away as though embarrassed.

"You sure about what you told me earlier, Soldier Boy?"

"Stop it," Zolaris said. "Unless you don't want to see the ship."

"Oh, that's low," I growled.

"It works. We're practical," she replied. She almost kept the smile off her face.

I carefully followed everyone, and after about ten minutes we were inside, looking around after checking the exterior. Nathan made his opinion clear when he said, "What a piece of junk!"

"All right, Luke Skywalker, you can wait for your damn' fighter. _I'm_ the only one qualified to be Han Solo, here," I replied. "I know a good thing when I see one." I didn't know much about spacecraft, other than being aboard _Rasputin_, but I could tell the hull was in good shape. It wasn't dented, and its color was even, which meant no corrosion, inside or out, at least where we could see, which was quite a lot. "I'm pretty sure Jessica wouldn't foist a piece of junk on us. I'd bet Reggie wouldn't let her."

"Hey, what about me?" Rei asked. "I can fly."

"Forget it. You're not tall enough to be Chewbacca, and he buys it later, in one of the novels," I replied. "You don't have close to Lando Calrissian's charm, either." I narrowed my eyes. "I don't think you're even old enough to _drive_, let alone drink and carouse, and do you think anyone trusts you enough to actually ride with you?"

"So who's Obi-wan Kenobi?" Nick asked as Rei fumed.

"Someone looking to die halfway through." I was getting some good ones in, which meant I was going to pay for it, but I didn't care.

Uncle Mike had looked the ship over critically. "I'd like to have Sam and Melisond along to be sure, but looks good to me. Maybe your dad, Trieva. I know how to break 'em, not much else."

"Don't play that game, Uncle Mike. You got your engineering degrees at Annapolis," Tika said. "Who else but an engineer would know _how_ to break them?"

"You're not too big to spank, and neither is Sam," he retorted. I wondered why.

"What class of engineering?" Reggie asked.

"Mechanical and Electrical. I was originally going for Nuclear Engineering, but SPECWAR needed people worse. I added structural when I was stationed in Norfolk." He glared at Tika. "Melisond's an _aerospace_ engineer, Tika. She's more qualified. I want Sam for a second opinion, and she knows something about avionics. I don't."

"You'll do," Sinclair said. "But the others taking a look is a good idea, if it will give you peace of mind. I wouldn't recommend anything I didn't intend to fly myself, and the _Gladius_ class is a good one. The only thing better is a _Scimitar_. The latest _Swiftsure_ upgrades were applied, at Lord Walker's request. It's not the fastest ship-type out there, but it's faster than most."

"What about combat?" Rei asked. I couldn't help rolling my eyes. What the hell was he thinking, we were going to take on the Empire ourselves?

"It's still a Scout. It's meant for reconnaissance, not combat. At best, it can stand up to pirates, but nothing in the Imperial Star Fleet." He looked at Uncle Mike. "Are all kids like this? He thinks he can take on the Empire alone?"

"He hasn't learned what mortality is," Michael replied. "He hasn't been close to death, and I wouldn't bet that would teach him anything. Book-smarts, instead of street-smarts." He looked at me. "You're not that stupid, right?"

"I was wondering if I was gonna die when I passed out," I said flatly. Jessica flinched. "Don't worry, I learned my lesson."

"Not that smart," Rei snarked.

"Fine. Get another pilot, or whatever. I don't have to take this crap." I stood up and walked out before I did something I was going to regret. Not plastering him on the deck, but hurting myself in the process. "Have fun. I'll just turn myself in. My chances are better."

I heard Tika's footsteps behind me, but I didn't stop until I was on the field sidelines, and I sat on a bench. The perimeter security team looked at me curiously, but didn't do anything. I could hear shouting in Spanish, and I didn't care if Rei's dad tore strips out of his fur. No, I didn't plan to turn myself in, but I sure as hell wasn't going to put up with that idiot's noise, not after some of his screw-ups. It was going to take a lot to get me back on board.

"You didn't really mean that," Tika said as she sat beside me. It wasn't a question, and she was right.

"I'm sick of that brat's attitude. If he's so frakkin' smart, why isn't he rich? Better yet, why isn't he running Umbrella?"

"I'm surprised you didn't go after him."

"And rip out my stitches? Besides being down again, I'd have to listen to you gripe about ruining your work. You think I forgot what that's like?" I'd accidentally made a mess of some of Tika's work in Biology class, and didn't hear the end of it for a week. I was close to asking Sam to teach me how to bitch-slap someone properly in front of her to make my point, but Sam beat me to it. Literally. She cracked our heads together when I got tired of taking it, and started yelling back.

Tika looked away, embarrassed. "Sam would put us in the hospital, and just our luck, we'd have your mom as a nurse."

"No, she'd just _look_ at us, like she did with Hendricks." I sighed. "Look, I've had enough of Holder's crap. He never really stuck his neck out until Alcatraz, and who got you and his dad out? He would have done more for us if he'd been on _their_ side. He thinks just because he's great with computers it works with everything."

"He seems to have it in for you," Tika said.

"That obvious? He's still pissed because I tackled Tarantino before I knew who was who, and what was going on. I don't think if I'd known Wrong was playing his game I could have changed anything. I was covering my team, but he won't believe it. He's an only child, and except for Sam, we both know what they're like." I had to stop, because if I started, I might get mad enough to walk in there and shoot the self-righteous punk.

"Trieva?" I looked to see Kate walking out, and rolled my eyes and sighed. _Just great. They send her out as the negotiator. My life's a joke, and I'm the only one who's getting it_.

"What do _you_ want?" Tika said, standing in her way.

"Hey, I helped get you out of there," Jeffries protested. I guess she was going for the gratitude angle. She don't know my friends very well, _do_ she?

"So what? You went in because it was easier than arguing, right? I know what Trieva's like; I only_ grew up _with her. I'll bet several of those thugs died when they got in her way." Kate nodded uneasily, as though she had trouble accepting Tika could be okay with that. "So what was your real motivation? I'll bet it wasn't me." For someone shorter than most people, Tika can be pretty intimidating. She has to be.

"Well, no. It was Doctor Holder. It was about the only way to make Rei act like a person, instead of a jerk," Kate replied. That was true. The little dick was whining half the time about how his dad had been grabbed, and it was all my fault. Some people. They just can't let go. Well, I'm not that different, but I don't let it get in the way. I keep it to myself.

"And Trieva didn't say much, did she?" Kate nodded. "So just who's the real man in that group?" Ouch.

"Marcus is looking pretty good for that," Kate replied with an evil grin. "Trieva seems to think so." Tika looked surprised, then giggled. I rolled my eyes, and kept quiet. "Look, we don't get along, and probably never will, but I know when I'm beaten. I got a call the other day, and I'm being cut loose. I was okay because of Jessica, but it came from higher up. I was associated with 'known criminals' and didn't take anyone in, and they said something about breaking terrorists out of Alcatraz. I'm finished in law enforcement."

I looked at Kate sadly. "I'm sorry." It sounded lame, even to me.

Kate shook her head slowly. "It's not your fault. Who knows what Wrong told them, but I'm sure it was a pack of lies, Trieva. We're stuck with each other," she said with what I thought was ironic satisfaction.

"Stay away from Marcus. I saw him first." Kate looked at me in surprise, then laughed.

"He's not my type, and 'Uncle Mike' reminded me I was an officer, so I'm stuck with the fraternization thing, too. It doesn't apply, but it still wouldn't feel right. That, and well, I prefer my own kind, or both sides of that, more likely. I can't really help it." She looked at me and tilted her head to one side. "I still can't get over how you suggested the make-out trap. Don't you have any preferences?"

"Yeah, open-minded and breathing, with a temperature of thirty-seven Celsius and a pulse." I managed to keep a straight face and not laugh for about fifteen seconds. Kate's expression was priceless, and Tika's giggling was infectious.

"_Hee-hee-hee!_ That was mean," Tika struggled to say.

"I'm kidding. I prefer guys, of course, but you can't help wondering."

"Oo-kay," Jeffries said. "Look, I know we're not going to get along, but we can't stay. And you were right, nobody trusts Rei as a pilot. He should stick with the techie stuff; it's what he's good at. I mean, what good is he otherwise? He can't really fight, and he won't learn to shoot. We've got you and Ms Maran, so we're covered with medics. Marcus is no slouch for fighting. Heck, we've got that one covered five ways. Kristi's the negotiator, so what's he got left?"

"He's got pain in the tail covered," Tika chimed in.

"You stop," I said. "I'm not sure I want to put up with him. He's got that 'I'm male, I'm right and I'm superior' attitude that I hate. Ten bucks says he'll be the same _putz_ when his dad's gone. What's my motivation?"

Tika took out her 'link and said, "How about I call your dad and tell him you're being stupid?" Now _that_ was low, even for her.

I knew I was beaten. I was stuck with this bunch of mis-fits, like it or not. Well, I could deal. Marcus was all right, Nick was okay and we could depend on Nathan. "Okay. Everyone else needs to grab their stuff, right? My apartment mysteriously burned down, so everything I have is here. You guys need to get your stuff together, so I'll stay here and get familiar with the ship."

"That was easier than I expected," Jeffries said.

"Tika knows exactly what to say or do."

Kate nodded. "All right, I'll tell them. What should I say if Rei snarks off?"

"Ask him if he wants his mom four-foot-_pissed_ instead of just angry."

(((())))

I returned to the box on my own, while everyone else got themselves straightened out. The last thing I wanted right now was to listen to that whiny brat, so I moved mine and Tika's stuff to the space next door. I noticed a few familiar logos, and realized this was the box that had been reserved for NorthAm personnel. I set the gear down and inspected the consoles. They were direct lines to the 'Frisco Gov/Corp office. I had to stop and calm down. If they were still active, I had an inside line, and from what I remembered, these weren't monitored by the offices. Lucas once said the higher-ups didn't want anyone knowing where they were when out having fun. They had to keep up the image of hard-working businessmen, and had to stay in almost constant contact in case something happened while they were away from the office. I looked them over, then walked away. I could figure out how they worked later. Right now, I had something else to deal with.

_+4525 XP_ blinked in my vision. Holy crap, that one day counted enough to put me up to 5th level? Well, dealing with Parker, taking the Saffian trooper, staying out of sight and planning the set up meant a lot of work and experience, but _damn_. That and everything up to now, I guess. It seemed like a lot, but I wasn't going to complain.

I couldn't go for the Tracer Prestige class yet, so I improved Fast. My Base Attack improved to +3, and I chose the Increased Speed Talent so I could out-run problems better. That was good. And, with eight skill points, Investigate got one so I could take Tracer next time. I improved Pilot by one; I was still shooting for Starship Operation. That left six points, and improved Survival and Treat Injury. I had to think about the last three points, and finally improved Drive, Hide and Move Silently. I got another 7 Action points and immediately felt healthier (another d8+3 Hit Points), but I wasn't going to fool myself into thinking I was all right. My Wealth increase hit, but I wasn't sure I could use it, yet. I'd have to talk to Lucas; maybe he could do something. He had contacts in more than his division. He had to. His job was to keep tabs on internal threats to security, not just the other Gov/Corps.

_Maybe, just maybe I can get a lot of crap off our backs_, I thought. I grimaced. Rei was much better at computers, which meant I'd need his help, and that rankled. _Well, I can always watch him, and clobber him if he tries anything shady. What do I mean "if"? With him, it'll be _when. I smiled at that idea. I promised myself I wouldn't enjoy that too much.

That done, I searched the box, and found the 'fridges still had food in them, and I was suspicious that the dates were still good. I had to wonder if we were being watched, or if they maintained the supplies out of habit. I kept searching, glancing outside every few minutes, and was rewarded by finding a ring of keys to the box. Good. Now I could lock out the world, if I had to, and get some privacy for the sneaky stuff I had in mind. I looked at and locked the connecting door. I couldn't wait for the complaints. I blinked, remembering there wasn't any sign of a door on the far side. _Well, good. That'll stay my little secret, for now. What they don't know can't hurt _me.

Too much? Maybe. I wasn't feeling too safe, and having my own space would help. It was a reaction to everything. A healthy level of paranoia can _keep_ you healthy to stay paranoid, and so on. Rei was getting to me; I'd put up with his garbage for a month, and I'd had enough. Plus, you can't get rid of the feeling you can't trust everyone. I could trust Tika, Uncle Mike and Sam, of course, but I wasn't too sure about Nick, Kristi or Nathan. They were still former Umbrella personnel, and I'll never get over what that Corp did. Rei? No frakkin' way. He had an ego bigger than Arcturia. Kate? Nope. Once a cop, always a cop, and my line of work crashed into hers too much. I'd been stopped by a few cops who wanted the collar, never mind I had the bail bondsman's warrant. Marcus? I had to think about that. I wasn't sure if he was that interested, considering what I'd figured out. I shrugged. I'd have to take it slow. I didn't doubt I made him uncomfortable at times. I grunted a laugh. _I Want You to Want Me_ started playing in my head. Yeah, that was true. I'd have to take it a day at a time.

I sat down, and immediately felt tired. The trip to and from the ship, and the arguments had taken a lot out of me. I checked a few cabinets, found the bedding I knew had to be there, pulled out the sleeper-sofa and laid down. I was asleep almost before the pillow started to warm up.

(((())))

A/N: Still some way to go. North/South AmCorp and Umbrella aren't done, and Trieva needs to heal up.

Acknowledgments: Yeah, I dragged Jethro and Leon from _NCIS_ in just for fun. The _oblivion_ line is an Orlando audience-participation line for _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ from 1980.

Translations: _chan_ – familiar female person, affectionate


End file.
